Cholmondeley
by SBRocket
Summary: (lecteur adulte uniquement)
1. Chapter 1

Septembre 1912, Château de Cholmondeley, Cheshire.

**Chapitre 1**

**Edward**

Deux jours que nous étions arrivés au château de Cholmondeley et mon employeur, le Comte de Cheshire, Emmet Masen le Troisième, bouillait d'impatience à l'idée de chasser avec le Duc de Dutham, Charles Swan. Un homme charmant dont la richesse et le savoir-vivre n'avaient d'égal que sa culture et son bon goût. A Cholmondeley, la vie semblait paisible et les nombreux employés au service du Duc n'avaient de cesse de vanter ses qualités. Je savais d'où mon patron tenait ses qualités d'homme. Charles Swan était un modèle pour lui, un genre de père de substitution, et il était un homme bon et respecté. Sa femme Lady Renée était elle aussi une femme douce et délicate qui savait recevoir.

Nous logions dans l'aile ouest du château. La vue sur le parc était magnifique et la petite chambre mansardée qui desservait celle de Monsieur Masen était vraiment confortable pour ma condition de simple valet, même si je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y passer du temps.

J'appréciais notre séjour au château. Ce matin, nous étions aux écuries pour soigner les chevaux du Comte qui venaient d'arriver de Peckforton. Les écuries de Cholmondeley étaient luxueuses, spacieuses et lumineuses. Elles étaient entretenues avec soin. La cavalerie était en bonne santé et la meute semblait être composée de chiens de race efficaces.

-_Edward ?_ Me héla mon employeur.

_-Oui Monsieur le Comte ?_ Demandai-je, en le rejoignant près de la stalle de son étalon.

-_As-tu vu son jarret ? Ne te semble-t-il pas enflé ?_ Je caressai sa monture et glissai ma main le long de ses flancs avant de flatter sa croupe pour palper son postérieur droit.

_-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un peu, mais le voyage a certainement été rude pour lui. Je vais lui placer des bandes de repos avec un peu d'argile. Nous verrons demain._

_-J'espère que ce n'est rien, Isabella se moquerait de moi si je ne pouvais pas chasser._

Isabella était la fille du Duc. Emmet ne cessait de m'en parler mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, elle n'était au château que depuis la veille. Et visiblement, Emmet non plus et cela l'agaçait de ne pas avoir pu s'entretenir avec l'héritière. Il adorait la Duchesse. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs mois puisqu'elle étudiait dans un collège prestigieux du Sussex.

Elle était arrivée la veille après un long périple et était visiblement trop fatiguée pour se joindre au diner. Le Comte en fut un peu vexé mais Isabella n'en faisait, d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre la concernant, qu'à sa tête. Le duc de Dutham laissait son unique enfant faire tout ce que bon lui semblait et dans tout le Cheshire la rumeur s'était répandue. Elle était vaniteuse, têtue et imbue de sa personne.

Je me concentrai sur mon travail de soigneur et me mis en quête d'un seau propre pour préparer le mélange argileux qui devait reposer les membres du cheval du Comte.

-_Je pourrais emprunter un des chevaux du Duc, mais connaissant Charles, il me donnerait une de ses vieilles carnes._ Pensa Emmet à voix haute.

_-Il n'y a que des beaux spécimens dans cette écurie Monsieur le Comte. Vous trouverez aisément une monture qui vous siéra._

_-On est entre nous Edward, les palefreniers sont partis._

_-Oh d'accord._ Le Comte sous-entendait ainsi que je pouvais l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer. J'aurais aimé le faire tout le temps mais nos conditions et nos places dans la société ne nous le permettaient pas.

-_Penses-tu que nous allons rester longtemps ici ? _Demandai-je, en appliquant la pâte sur les jambes du cheval tandis qu'il le tenait.

_-Quelques semaines. Tu vas voir Edward, c'est le meilleur terrain de chasse de la région et les Swan sont des gens merveilleux. Je ne raterais la chasse d'automne à Cholmondeley pour rien au monde._

_-Les bois de Peckforton t'ennuient ?_

_-Absolument pas, mais j'en ai assez des chevreuils et des faisans, je veux pourchasser le cerf et me mesurer aux sangliers. Les forêts alentours regorgent de grands gibiers et les chasses à Cholmondeley sont gigantesques. Tu verras demain._

-_Bien_. Je finissais de bander le cheval quand deux immenses chiens entrèrent dans l'écurie. Je me figeai en les regardant passer avec une grâce incroyable. Ils étaient grands et minces, leurs silhouettes fines leur donnaient un air hautain mais réellement délicat. Je n'avais jamais vu de si beaux lévriers.

_-Voilà de bien belles bêtes._ Lançai-je en tendant ma main vers le premier qui me renifla rapidement avant de s'éloigner sans me prêter attention.

-_Ce sont les chiennes de la Duchesse, elle ne doit pas être loin._ S'illumina Emmet en essuyant son front du revers de sa manche.

_-Emmet ?_ Carillonna une petite voix féminine.

_-Par ici, Isabella._ Je vis un visage enchanteur passer la porte de l'écurie. Je restai ébloui par tant de charme. Une petite figure un peu ronde, de beaux traits fins, un merveilleux teint ivoire, de séduisants yeux marron entourés de cils immenses et une bouche fine dessinée avec élégance.

_-Isabella ! _S'exclama Emmet délaissant son cheval pour rejoindre la Duchesse. Il la serra contre lui avant de la faire voltiger dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait guère plus de dix livres.

_-C'est si plaisant de te voir ici dans nos murs ! _Sourit-elle quand il la reposa au sol. _Tu m'as terriblement manqué. Depuis quand n'étais-tu pas venu ?_ Son rire cristallin envahit l'écurie et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ce son séduisant. La Duchesse était particulièrement charmante, grande, mince, avec de très belles formes harmonieuses et, surtout, de somptueuses anglaises brunes d'une longueur surprenante.

_-Plus d'un an, mais je n'avais aucune raison de venir, tu n'étais pas ici_. Répondit Emmet avec obligeance.

_-Charmeur !_ Se moqua-t-elle,_ je suis revenue régulièrement et chaque fois père m'a dit que tu ne pouvais te libérer._

_-Pardonne-moi, jolie Isabella, mais j'étais vraiment occupé._

_-Trop occupé pour m'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un pli ?_

_-Absolument pas, j'y ai songé mais j'étais trop tourmenté et je ne voulais pas t'angoisser. De plus, tu sais parfaitement que les correspondances m'ennuient au plus haut point._

_-Je me soucie pour toi Emmet et ces mois sans nouvelle m'ont angoissée au plus au point. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais._ Elle lui fit un signe de main dédaigneux et feignit de ne plus s'intéresser à lui, en me détaillant. Le Comte éclata de rire et la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner près de la porte du box.

_-Isabella, laisse-moi te présenter Edward, mon valet et mon meilleur soigneur. _J'inclinai la tête poliment alors que les grands yeux ambre foncé de la Duchesse me toisaient avec curiosité.

_-Bonjour,_ souffla-t-elle, avant de porter son attention sur l'étalon du Duc.

_-Tu as une bien belle bête Emmet, de quelle race s'agit-il ?_

_-C'est un étalon Andalou, cadeau du Roi d'Espagne._

_-Ah oui ? _Sourit-elle, sans cesser de détailler le cheval. _Il est vraiment sublime, un très beau cadeau._

_-Pas autant que ta jument, Isabella._

_-N'essaie pas de me flatter, je ne te la céderai pas._

_-Tu es donc toujours aussi obstinée !_

_-Je ne suis pas obstinée, j'y suis attachée. Toi, par contre, pardonne-moi mais tu es incroyablement têtu. Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à me répéter ? Ma jument ne quittera Cholmondeley sans moi. Jamais._

Je vis le Comte faire une légère grimace à la Duchesse et celle-ci s'éloigna vers le box d'en face en riant de bon cœur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et je la vis enlever son gant blanc pour caresser le museau de la magnifique jument arabe qui venait d'Égypte, d'après les dires du Comte.

_-Aurai-je la chance de te voir au dîner Isabella ?_ Lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment, durant lequel il supervisa les soins que je prodiguais à son entier.

_-Bien entendu ! Mère me tuerait si je ratais encore un dîner. De plus, les York se joignent à nous. A plus tard alors. Isis ? Athéna ? Venez mes belles, nous rentrons_. Je vis les deux élégants chiens traverser l'écurie et la Duchesse prit congé. Je détaillai avec délectation sa silhouette fine alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans l'allée.

_-N'était-elle pas délicieuse ? _Chuchota Emmet.

_-Elle est exquise,_ souris-je en reportant mon attention sur ma tâche.

_-Attends de rencontrer sa demoiselle de compagnie. Tu ne vas pas en revenir._

J'arquai un sourcil en interrogeant le Comte du regard. Il soupira.

_-Rosalie est la femme la plus belle du comté. Son père était fermier. La tuberculose l'a emporté alors qu'elle était toute enfant. Sa mère était morte en couches alors Charles Swan l'a accueillie au château et Isabella la considère presque comme une sœur. Je la connais depuis toujours et Dieu m'a mis à l'épreuve en la faisant grandir, s'épanouir, devenir une fleur magnifique. Elle est blonde comme les blés et sent le jasmin. Ses yeux sont noirs comme l'ébène mais sa bouche à la couleur du sang._

Je restai les yeux plein de surprise devant les propos poétiques du Comte. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu tenir pareil discours relatif à une femme. Il semblait vraiment épris de la demoiselle. Il soupira un grand coup à nouveau.

_-Dommage qu'elle ne possède aucun titre, j'aurais demandé mille fois sa main. Enfin_, il secoua la tête avec amusement, _elle aurait été capable de m'éconduire._

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire qui s'échappa de ma gorge. Le Comte avait toutes les femmes du royaume à ses pieds, il était le célibataire le plus convoité. Voilà qu'il était épris d'une orpheline sans terre qui le repoussait.

_-Ne te moque pas Edward, les oiseaux les plus beaux sont souvent les plus difficiles à attirer._

_-Pardonne-moi Emmet, aucune roturière du royaume ne refuserait une demande de toi._

_-Tu ne connais pas Rosalie. Elle est comme un paon._

_-Comme un Paon ? Pour la superbe ou l'impertinence ?_

_-Les deux en ajoutant l'orgueil et l'insolence. Mais qu'importe, je ne peux épouser une ordinaire, domestique qui plus est. Ça serait faire affront à la couronne. Le Roi m'estime et m'apprécie, je ne peux suivre mes bas instincts d'homme, il en va de l'avenir de Peckforton._

_-Choix de raison, Monsieur le Comte. _

_-Absolument et Emily York est de loin mon meilleur choix._

_-Pourquoi pas mademoiselle Swan ?_

_-Isabella ? Oh non, je t'en prie Edward._

_-Son titre est noble, son domaine intéressant, vos familles sont liées depuis longtemps._

_-Exactement ! Et c'est, là, la raison de mon assentiment. Sur le papier Isabella est la meilleure alliance que je pourrais avoir mais elle est promise depuis longtemps à Sir Newton de Cornouailles. Au grand dam d'Isabella d'ailleurs. Bon assez bavardé, je dois rentrer pour voir le Duc. Il doit-être sorti de sa bibliothèque à présent._

_-Voulez-vous vous changer avant Monsieur le Comte ?_

_-Oui, sors-moi mon costume gris, celui au nœud blanc, au cas où je croiserais Rosalie._

_-Emily York, Monsieur le Comte, Emily !_

_-Bien sûr,_ souffla-t-il.

**Isabella**

_-Alors comment va-t-il ? _Demanda Rosalie en papillonnant autour de moi pour préparer ma toilette.

_-Il semble fatigué mais heureux d'être là. Il adore la chasse alors je pense que ça lui met du baume au cœur._

Je regardai Rosalie dans le reflet du miroir et, même si elle tentait de le dissimuler, je voyais bien qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Je crois qu'elle l'affectionnait depuis bien trop longtemps. Les responsabilités du titre de comte qui incombaient à Emmet étaient un lourd fardeau à porter pour lui qui était quelqu'un de si insouciant et épicurien. Cela rendait Rosalie triste et je n'aimais pas ça. Elle était mon amie, ma sœur, ma confidente et même si son rôle était de répondre à mes moindres désirs, elle était avant tout la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter davantage, je cherchai quelque chose de positif à lui dire avant de clore cette conversation.

_-Il a un nouveau valet, il semble gentil._

_-Ah oui ? Que s'est-il donc passé avec le précédent ?_

_-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais il s'occupe aussi des chevaux d'Emmet, ce doit être quelqu'un de bien._

_-Bella, ma chérie, quand vas-tu te mettre dans la tête que les gens qui s'occupent d'animaux ne sont pas forcément tous bons ?_

_-On ne peut pas être mauvais quand on aime les bêtes._

_- Est-ce cela qu'on t'a appris au collège ?_ Je sursautai au son mélodieux de la voix de ma mère.

-_Lady Renée_, s'inclina Rosalie.

_-Bonjour Rosalie,_ sourit-elle en caressant sa main. _Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Isabella. _

_-Mère, Rosalie peut rester. Je lui répéterai de toute façon , épargnez-moi une ritournelle._

_-Bien, comme tu voudras. Ton père a invité Sir Newton pour la chasse. Il arrive au château demain, il y séjournera quinze jours. Je compte sur toi pour faire la meilleure impression._

_-Oh pitié, Mère, non ! _

_-Ce n'est pas là une suggestion, juste une affirmation à titre informatif afin que tu puisses te faire à cette idée. Je te laisse y penser. Nous t'attendons au grand salon dans trente minutes, le Comte tient vraiment à te voir._

_-Je sais, merci Mère,_ soufflai-je au bord du désespoir.

Ma mère quitta la pièce et Rosalie s'empressa d'aller refermer derrière elle.

_-Je déteste mes parents !_ Couinai-je en coiffant mes cheveux. Mon amie s'installa sur le tabouret près du lit et me regarda faire.

_-Je suis désolée Isabella, mais tu savais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre._

_-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas si tôt. Je n'ai même pas dix-huit ans Rosalie ! Je suis si jeune et le Duc de Cornouailles est si… heurk ! _

_-C'est un excellent parti pour ta famille, Isabella._

_-Pitié Rose, épargne-moi le couplet sur la longue lignée des Swan qui ne se perdra pas si je donne un petit-fils à Charles. Vois-tu, ce mariage est une réelle punition! Je n'envisage même pas l'idée de me donner à cet homme. Il est odieux, détestable, malveillant et cruel._

_-Je sais Bella, mais tu pourrais l'amadouer._

_-Un barbare reste un barbare, même en le caressant dans le sens du poil. Je n'ai ni la patience, ni les qualités requises pour ce genre de tâche. Toi, tu pourrais amadouer n'importe quel homme. Moi, je suis condamnée à épouser Sir Newton et me soumettre à lui pour la bienséance et l'avenir de Cholmondeley._

_-J'en suis navrée, Bella._

_-Pas autant que moi,_ soupirai-je,_ peux-tu fixer ma broche, s'il te plaît ?_

_-Bien sûr, veux-tu porter un de tes colliers également ?_

Je laissai Rosalie attacher les pierres autour de mon cou et pris quelques grandes inspirations pour ne pas me lamenter. Emmet serait très mal à l'aise de me voir larmoyante au dîner.

Rosalie m'accompagna jusqu'au grand hall et gagna les cuisines des domestiques pour dîner. Je restai seule un petit moment, me reprochant intérieurement d'être si fragile. De ne pas trouver la force d'affronter cette épreuve et me soustraire à quoi j'étais destinée. Porter la descendance de Cholmondeley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Edward**

La jeune Duchesse était perdue dans ses pensées, appuyée contre le montant de la cheminée et, comme elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ma présence, je me déplaçai le plus discrètement possible, pour quitter le grand hall sans être vu et rejoindre la partie des domestiques. Je passai dans son dos à pas de loup mais un sanglot étouffé me parvint et je me tournai vivement vers la silhouette fine de la demoiselle. Mon cœur se serra en constatant qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu parce qu'elle pleurait.

Elle se mit à geindre et à palper sa toilette. Elle regarda ensuite partout autour d'elle en s'agaçant.

Elle finit par enlever ses gants blancs dans un geste désespéré. Elle semblait vraiment égarée. Avant qu'elle ne porte ses mitaines immaculées à son visage, je lui fis part de ma présence.

-_Mademoiselle ?_ Elle fit un bond en avant et je m'excusai aussitôt.

_-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir surprise_, je lui tendis un mouchoir.

_-Oh merci_, souffla-t-elle en le saisissant avec un semblant de sourire. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux et le noir charbonneux avait coulé sur ses joues. Elle sécha délicatement le contour de ses yeux de biche, en happant douloureusement de l'air. Je restai silencieux face à sa peine.

_-Pardonnez-moi Edward, je ne suis pas si émotive, en temps normal. _

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez Mademoiselle, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû briser votre moment d'intimité._

_-Oh, vous avez bien fait, je n'aurais pu me calmer sans cela._ Elle m'adressa un sourire franc, en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard, encore un peu embué de larmes était à couper le souffle.

_-Merci beaucoup Edward, vous êtes gentil. _Elle me rendit le mouchoir et m'offrit un vrai sourire.

_-Bon, eh bien que le spectacle commence._ Elle maîtrisait le sarcasme à la perfection apparemment. Elle se composa un faux sourire tapotant encore ses joues et me demanda en m'interrogeant du regard.

_-Est-ce que je parais mieux ?_

_-Je pense que ça ira, vous avez l'air plus calme._

-_Bien, je vous fais confiance, merci, Edward._ Elle s'éloigna vers la porte du grand salon après mon bref hochement de tête.

_-Oh Edward ?_ M'interpella-t-elle, avant que je ne quitte le hall.

_-Oui Mademoiselle ?_

_-J'ose espérer que vous n'avez absolument rien vu dans le grand hall ce soir._

_-Absolument Mademoiselle, je n'ai rien vu._

_-Merci._

_-Je vous en prie._

Elle quitta pour de bon la pièce. Je gagnai les cuisines un peu chamboulé. La duchesse n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les ragots qui courraient à son propos en ville. Elle n'était pas hautaine, ne semblait vraiment pas insensible ou vaniteuse. Je ne comprenais pas d'où lui venait cette réputation. Et je m'interrogeai surtout sur la raison de sa tristesse.

Quand j'arrivai dans les cuisines, le bal des domestiques avait commencé et je dus pratiquement me plaquer contre la cloison pour ne pas gêner la batterie de serveurs qui accourait vers l'étage.

_-Edward, mon vieux, viens par là !_ Me héla Jasper depuis le fond de la cuisine. Le vétérinaire de Cholmondeley était vraiment gentil et je le rejoignis au pas de course, esquivant un plat de dinde au miel et trois demoiselles portant des assiettes couvertes de cloches en argent.

_-Installe-toi, mon ami, Jane nous prépare un en-cas._ Je saluai poliment les deux femmes qui l'entouraient. _Je te présente ma femme, Alice. Elle travaille pour la jeune Duchesse et voici Rosalie qui, elle aussi, veille au bien-être de Mademoiselle Isabella._ Je détaillai un peu plus que la politesse l'exigeait la jeune femme blonde. Elle était exactement comme Emmet me l'avait décrite, une beauté enflammante.

_-Je suis ravi de vous connaître. Je suis Edward, le valet du Comte de Cheshire._

_-Nous savons qui vous êtes_, remarqua la femme de Jasper. _Tout se sait ici, vous êtes au service de Lord Masen depuis plus d'un an maintenant, vous êtes un excellent soigneur et un ami loyal, propos du Comte lui-même. _

_-Eh bien, voilà qui dresse de moi un portrait flatteur mais je ne puis confirmer ses mots, nous ne sommes jamais bon juge quand il s'agit de nous-mêmes._

_-Je suis certain que le Comte reconnaît vos qualités de façon juste. Il ne manque jamais de discernement et il ne fait pas dans l'hypocrisie_. Lança Rosalie avec un léger sourire, dévoilant ses sublimes dents blanches.

_-Quand il s'agit de son personnel et de ses __gens, __c'est tout à fait vrai._

_-Comment êtes-vous arrivés à Peckforton ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité non feinte, en plongeant ses grands yeux noirs dans les miens.

_-Mon père est médecin à Ascot, il connaissait très bien le défunt Comte puisqu'il l'a veillé jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Le comte et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble à ce moment-là. Vous connaissez sa passion pour les belles montures et j'ai fait plusieurs années d'études à l'école vétérinaire de Brighton. Quand j'ai obtenu l'agrément pour exercer, le Comte m'a proposé la charge de sa cavalerie. Mais ses bêtes sont en bien bonne santé et il n'en possède pas une armée donc j'ai élargi mes activités, pour ne pas être désœuvré. Je m'occupe de ses affaires courantes et l'assiste dans son quotidien. _

_-Voilà qui est drôle, vous êtes à la fois laquais, valet et vétérinaire !_ S'exclama Alice.

_-Oui et coursier et chauffeur à mes heures perdues._

_-Je reconnais bien là le Comte. Il n'a jamais traité ses domestiques de la même manière que le reste de la noblesse. _Reprit Jasper.

_-Il a beaucoup de considération pour les personnes qui l'entourent, c'est vrai._

_-Êtes-vous heureux de travailler à son service ?_ Interrogea Rosalie.

_-Absolument, le comte a une vraie bonté d'âme, être à son service est un honneur._

La blonde hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Elle semblait vraiment intéressée par ma condition auprès du Comte.

_-Et vous, êtes-vous heureux de servir la famille Swan ?_

_-Oui, comment ne pourrait-on pas l'être ? Le Duc est un homme bon la plupart du temps. Il est juste et honnête. _

_-La plupart du temps ?_

_-Bien sûr, il est parfois obligé d'user de fourberie envers ses pairs pour arriver à ses fins, mais il est bon envers les gens qui le servent. _

_-Le Comte me l'a décrit ainsi, tout le monde pense effectivement qu'il est juste et honnête. Et la Duchesse ?_

_-Lady Renée, est très exigeante. Elle attache beaucoup d'importance à l'image de sa maison, reflet de leur position dans la société. Il n'y a pas droit à l'erreur avec Lady Renée mais elle sait remercier quand les choses sont bien faites. C'est une maîtresse de maison très investie. Elle risque d'ailleurs de te paraître très acariâtre ses prochains jours, mais n'y prête pas attention. Toute la noblesse se __retrouve__ à Cholmondeley pour les chasses d'automne et toutes ces visites l'angoissent._ Alice semblait se moquer un peu avec ses propos, je décidai de ne pas en faire cas.

_-Sois le plus discret possible et tout se passera bien,_ sourit Jasper en mordant avec appétit dans une miche de pain doré.

Rosalie me servit une tranche de viande et un peu de pommes de terre. Je la remerciai vivement et me mis à manger.

_-Vous avez de la chance d'être au service du Comte. Les domestiques de nos invités ne viennent pas dans nos parties, ils se débrouillent au village généralement. _

_-Oh vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas. Rosalie, si ma présence vous gêne, je peux tout aussi bien aller…_

_-Non, non, non ! _Coupa Jasper. _Tu es le bienvenu ici._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Edward, pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que Lord Masen est un peu comme chez lui ici, le Duc le considère presque comme son fils._

_-Eh bien, je crois que c'est réciproque. Le Comte a une profonde affection pour Sir Swan. Il __lui__ est d'une aide précieuse pour ses affaires depuis la mort de son père._

_-C'était un homme admirable,_ sourit Rosalie,_ il doit terriblement lui manquer._

_-Le Comte ne se laisse pas aller à la mélancolie mais j'imagine que oui. Moi-même, je l'appréciais beaucoup. Il était toujours de très bon conseil et soucieux de mes projets._

_-Vous pensez que le Comte lui ressemblera ?_ Je regardai Rosalie un sourcil en l'air, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa question. Elle dut voir mon embarras alors elle reprit plus bas.

_-Je veux dire, Lord Masen père était vraiment un homme estimé et aimé aussi bien sur ses terres qu'au-delà des duchés du Cheshire. Pensez-vous que le jeune Comte aura la même popularité ?_

_-Bien sûr, si ce n'est plus_. Tranchai-je avec conviction.

Emmet était quelqu'un de bien et mon seul et unique ami. Il était loyal, intègre et bon. Son âme était aussi pure que celle d'un enfant. Mais la blonde semblait en douter et je me demandais pourquoi.

_-Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Rosalie ?_

_-Et bien, je suis à Cholmondeley depuis de nombreuses années et j'ai pu côtoyer le Comte fréquemment lors de ses visites mais, depuis qu'il a hérité, il s'est fait plus rare dans la région et je me demandais si ses nouvelles fonctions ne l'avaient pas changé. Mais, à vous entendre Monsieur Edward, il semblerait qu'il ait gardé toutes ses qualités. Cela aurait été un énorme gâchis que de voir l'âme d'un jeune homme si bon pervertie par le pouvoir. _

_-J'espère vous avoir rassurée alors Mademoiselle Rosalie. Et parlez-moi un peu de la jeune Duchesse Isabella. Comment est-elle ?_ Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard mais Jasper prit la parole.

_-Mademoiselle Isabella est une bien gentille personne, toujours d'humeur constante, douce et attentionnée. Elle semble souvent perdue dans ses pensées, c'est une vraie rêveuse._ Les deux femmes se mirent à glousser.

_-Oui, Isabella est une artiste,_ reprit Rosalie avec une douceur maternelle dans les yeux, _elle est aussi candide que bienveillante. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour les beaux paysages et les belles fleurs, d'oreilles que pour la belle musique et les poèmes et ses mains ne servent qu'à caresser les animaux ou peindre de jolies toiles. La servir est un vrai plaisir car elle n'est que douceur._

_-Voilà encore le portrait d'une bien belle personne mais pourquoi a-t-elle si mauvaise réputation ? J'ai toujours ouï dire qu'elle était hautaine et insensible._

_-Certainement des racontars de jaloux ou d'ignorants,_ soupira Alice en se levant pour ramener son couvert vers la plonge. J'en fis de même à sa suite et la demoiselle qui nettoyait m'offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

_-Ne laissez pas les dires colportés par de nombreux prétendants malmenés vous influencer. Allez-vous chassez, Monsieur Edward ?_

_-Absolument, j'accompagnerai le Comte._

_-Alors vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir Mademoiselle et vous pourrez juger par vous-même, elle n'a rien de hautain ou d'insensible. Alice ? Nous devrions aller préparer la chambre, quelque chose me dit que Mademoiselle ne tardera pas au dîner._

Elles s'éclipsèrent rapidement et je restai avec Jasper.

_-Veux-tu fumer un peu ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et le suivis dans la cour arrière. Emmet n'avait pas besoin de moi pour se mettre au lit. Il mettrait, contrairement à beaucoup de nobles, sa bûche lui-même dans l'âtre et trouverait ses affaires de nuit dans l'armoire. Je passai pratiquement une heure à l'extérieur à discuter avec le vétérinaire de Cholmondeley. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien et quand je regagnai ma petite loge dans l'aile ouest, le comte n'était pas encore monté. Je me couchai en pensant à la jolie Isabella. Sa tristesse m'avait profondément troublé. J'aurais aimé en parler à Emmet mais j'avais promis de garder le silence.

**Isabella**

J'essayais de ne pas faire tourner ma fourchette en argent entre mes doigts mais c'était ridiculement difficile parce que je m'ennuyais terriblement. Mère avait eu la surprenante et idiote idée de me placer juste à côté de Emily York et elle le savait parfaitement, je n'avais aucun centre d'intérêt en commun avec elle. Emily était pour moi une espèce de jolie chose qu'on dépose à un endroit ou un autre pour orner une pièce d'une douce touche féminine, rien de plus. Elle n'avait aucune conversation, ses connaissances du monde se limitaient aux boutiques modernes de Londres et sa seule passion était le Comte de Cheshire.

Par le passé, j'avais eu envie de plaindre Emmet, désormais je le plaignais réellement, souvent. Qu'allait-il faire toute sa vie avec cette chose idiote et inculte ? Il l'exhiberait les premières années mais quand ses grossesses et les années auront abîmé sa perfection, qu'en fera-t-il ? C'était sûrement pour ces raisons qu'il faisait traîner les choses. Il n'avait, même si ce n'était un secret pour personne, pas encore fait sa demande officielle mais la famille York ne pouvait refuser et de toute façon tout le monde savait à quel point Emily adorait le Comte.

Chaque fois que j'avais essayé de connaître ses sentiments à propos de son union avec Emily, il avait judicieusement détourné la conversation sur Sir Newton et, jamais, je n'avais eu le courage de continuer dans cette voie. Nous étions tous deux prisonniers de nos familles, nos situations, nos obligations. Je réprimai un frisson en pensant au Duc de Cornouailles.

Emmet, confortablement installé à l'autre bout de la table à droite de ma mère, semblait passer une délicieuse soirée bien loin des préoccupations qui me tourmentaient. Ma mère savait divertir et Emmet l'appréciait beaucoup. Je regardai cette femme indifférente à mon bien-être s'adresser à mon ami avec complicité et douceur. Je pensai même qu'elle aurait adoré avoir un fils. Cela lui aurait d'ailleurs évité bien des tracas. Si elle avait eu un petit garçon, elle n'aurait eu qu'à organiser quelques dîners et il aurait eu le choix parmi toutes les jeunes femmes du comté. J'aurais probablement eu davantage de liberté pour accepter un prétendant. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de frère et j'avais repoussé beaucoup trop d'offres. Le Duc de Cornouailles était, malheureusement, le dernier espoir pour ma famille de voir Cholmondeley perpétuer.

Le dîner toucha à sa fin et je donnai mon congé avant le brandy, les York en furent faussement déçus et Mère m'excusa en sous-entendant que mon retour était éprouvant pour moi. Je rejoignis mes deux amies dans mes appartements. Alice était installée sur le sofa et faisait la lecture à Rosalie.

_-Alors ce dîner ?_ Demanda-t-elle immédiatement, n'écoutant même pas le dernier vers.

_-Ennuyeux,_ soupirai-je, _et vous ?_

_-Passionnant !_ Cria Alice, Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

_-Raconte-moi._ Demandai-je, alors que Rosalie délaçait ma robe.

_-Le valet du Comte est chaaaarmant !_

_-Hum, Edward._ Respirai-je, alors que Rosalie desserrait mon corset.

-_Il a l'air d'un ange_, ajouta Alice.

-_Il est très beau,_ confia Rosalie. _Ne trouves-tu pas Bella ?_

_-C'est vrai, il a des yeux absolument magnifiques._

_-Et ses mains ? As-tu vu ses mains ?_

_-Je n'y ai pas prêté attention._ Alice sembla déçue. _Je ne l'ai croisé que quelques minutes,_ me défendis-je, n'osant avouer que son regard m'avait complètement envoûté.

_-Il est de loin le plus beau domestique que nous ayons eu à Cholmondeley. Après Jasper._

_-En même temps, la plupart que nous recevons viennent de maisons bien moins prestigieuses._

_-Et voilà, c'est reparti. Il n'y a que le Comte qui compte !_ Alice regarda Rosalie avec désespoir et cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir.

_-Alice a raison Rose, tu devrais te le sortir de la tête. Emmet est un homme exceptionnel mais tu sais aussi bien…_

_-Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Pitié ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vider toutes les larmes de mon corps ce soir ! Taisez-vous, je vous en supplie !_

_-Edward est délicieux et très bien élevé. Emmet l'estime, tu devrais y réfléchir._

_-C'est tout réfléchi, je ferai abstinence._

_-Tu es bornée !_ Railla Alice.

_-Et bien difficile, si j'avais le choix, je me contenterais avec satisfaction d'Edward._

_-Tu te contenterais de n'importe qui, si ça t'empêchait d'épouser Sir Newton._

Je tirai la langue à Rosalie, puéril mais efficace. Elle ferma sa jolie bouche. Elle m'aida ensuite à enfiler mon vêtement de nuit et je pris le temps de toiletter mon visage.

Alice se remit à lire et mes amies regagnèrent leurs chambres, adjacentes à la mienne, dès que les chandelles rendirent l'âme.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis vraiment mal. Les cauchemars qui m'avaient tourmentée à plusieurs reprises, m'avaient laissée sans sommeil, angoissée, avec pour seule compagnie dans l'obscurité le visage du Duc de Cornouailles. Frissons de terreur et de dégoût, les larmes coulèrent encore de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais éconduire le Duc, Père ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Quand le coq célébra les premiers rayons de soleil, je quittai ma couche et me préparai rapidement. Le parc de Cholmondeley n'était jamais plus beau qu'à l'aube des matins d'automne. Je passai une robe de taffetas bleu ciel aux broderies de tulle claires et jetai un châle en soie autour de mes épaules. Je ne croisai personne dans le château. J'entendis à peine les bruits des domestiques dans les cuisines quand je passai à proximité pour libérer Isis et Athéna. Mes deux chiennes, qui passaient leurs nuits dans une pièce spécialement aménagée pour elles, furent heureuses de me voir. Elles se ruèrent vers la porte qui donnait sur la cour arrière donnant un accès direct aux écuries. Je les suivis en frissonnant. Bientôt l'hiver sera là, pensai-je, en détaillant la fine gelée qui couvrait les boutons bleus des ceanothes et les pales rayon de soleil qui éclairaient leurs feuillages foncés.

Athéna entra dans l'écurie et je fus surprise que les portes soient déjà ouvertes. J'espérai que personne n'eut oublié de les fermer la veille. Ariana, ma jument était bien frileuse et j'eus peur qu'elle tombe souffrante. Isis sur mes talons, je passai les larges portes, prête à faire un scandale, si je ne trouvais aucun laquais.

_-Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?_ Demandai-je d'une voix haut-perchée.

-_Oui Mademoiselle ? _Un ténor velouté sorti de mes plus beaux rêves me répondit. Le son exquis résonna dans les alcôves et je frissonnai de plaisir.

_-Bonjour Edward, _souris-je en le voyant sortir de la stalle qui hébergeait l'étalon du Comte. Il s'essuya les mains et lança doucement :

_-Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Je mis un temps infini à lui répondre car le vert émeraude de son regard me laissait sans voix.

_-Est-ce vous qui avez ouvert les écuries ce matin ? _

_-Oui, absolument_. Me répondit-il avec un air affolé. _Excusez-moi d'avoir pris cette liberté mais Fuego avait besoin de soins. _

_-Mais vous avez bien fait ! Ce n'était pas là un reproche, je pensais que le bâtiment n'avait pas été correctement fermé hier soir, voilà tout._

_-Tout était parfaitement bouclé à mon arrivée, Mademoiselle._

_-Alors tant mieux ! Mon Ariana est fragile et je serais inconsolable si elle venait à être malade._

_-Vous êtes très prévenante Mademoiselle, mais votre jument semble être en parfaite santé et sous ses traits délicats, je suis certain qu'elle est très solide. _

_-Pensez-vous que j'en fais trop ? _

_-Non, bien sûr que non. Les personnes soucieuses de la santé de leur monture sont bien trop rares, c'est tout à votre honneur, Mademoiselle. _

_-Qui veut aller loin ménage sa monture, n'est-ce pas ? _

-_C'est ce qu'on dit,_ rit-il de bon cœur et ce son me fit presque défaillir. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et mon cœur accélérer face à son visage radieux. Par tous les saints, il était parfaitement magnifique.

Isis alla fourrer son museau dans sa poche et me sortit ainsi de ma contemplation. Il caressa délicatement le dessus de sa tête et je fus surprise que ma chienne n'ait pas le mouvement de recul habituel face à cet inconnu qui la touchait. En fait, je me demandai qui pourrait résister à ses grandes mains blanches absolument parfaites. Alice avait raison.

_-Vos chiennes sont sublimes, Mademoiselle. _

_-Merci Edward, _souris-je, alors qu'Isis continuait à fouiller sa poche.

_-C'est ça que tu veux ?_ Demanda-t-il en sortant un petit morceau de pain. Isis aboya deux coups et tourna sur elle-même.

_-Puis-je ?_ Me demanda-t-il, en montrant la friandise.

_-Bien sûr, mais à vos risques et périls. Elle ne vous laissera aucun répit après ça. _

_-Et bien, ça serait un honneur pour moi que d'avoir sa compagnie. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être entouré de pareilles beautés._ Il me jeta un regard amusé et je ne sus pas quoi y lire. Parlait-il seulement du chien ? Isis avala goulûment le morceau et vint immédiatement se frotter à sa jambe, réclamant encore.

_-Vous voilà dans une sale affaire Edward. Elle peut se montrer très entêtée._

_-Et absolument merveilleuse. _Il flatta son encolure et Isis se laissa aller sous sa caresse. Je n'avais jamais vu ma chienne si proche d'un homme autre que Jasper qui s'en occupait généralement. Je regardai le tableau avec délectation. Edward était légèrement penché sur Isis et celle-ci, fièrement dressée sur ses pattes arrières battait l'air souplement avec ses antérieurs, le faisant rire aux éclats. Je l'observai avec adoration. Il était grand, bien bâti, sous sa chemise écrue je pouvais deviner ses muscles saillants. Il avait l'air si fort. Ses cheveux d'une couleur étonnante, à mi chemin entre le brun et le cuivré, semblaient d'une douceur extrême et le grain de sa peau parfaitement lisse donnait une cruelle envie de le toucher. Je le lorgnai sans aucune gêne et il s'en rendit compte au bout d'un petit moment.

_-Alors Mademoiselle ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?_ Il baissa les yeux avec servilité et cela ramena à ma mémoire sa condition de domestique.

_-Non, merci. Je venais juste faire ma visite matinale, m'assurer que tout allait bien par ici, mais visiblement, vous m'avez devancée._

_-Rassurez-vous Mademoiselle, je veille à ce que tout le monde aille bien dans cette partie du château. Vous pouvez aller confiante._ Il caressa le chanfrein d'Ariana derrière lui et m'adressa un sourire magnifique. Jésus, je ne quitterais jamais cette écurie, rien que pour le voir sourire ainsi.

_-Venez-vous avec le Comte pour la chasse aujourd'hui ? _

_-Oui Mademoiselle._

_-Alors nous nous reverrons un peu plus tard. Je vous souhaite une bonne matinée, Edward. _

_- Merci Mademoiselle, à vous aussi._

Je m'éloignai sans aucune envie. Isis ne m'avait pas suivie mais ce n'était pas important. Edward aimait les chiens autant que les chevaux visiblement. Athéna me rejoignit alors que je prenais la direction du parc. Le vent était frais et cela m'aida à retrouver ma sérénité. Le valet d'Emmet m'avait vraiment émue. Jamais je n'avais senti autant de douceur émaner d'un homme et mon cœur qui ne cessait de cogner fort dans ma poitrine me faisait bien comprendre que j'étais sous le charme. Ce sentiment, encore inconnu jusqu'alors, déclenchait en moi une tempête d'émotions incontrôlables et je devais bien me l'avouer, c'était assez effrayant.

Je fis une longue marche autour du bassin de Vénus et m'arrêtai au-dessus de la grande fontaine. De là, je pouvais contempler les lumières naissantes du petit matin éveiller le château. Cholmondeley était sans conteste le plus bel édifice du Cheshire. Il était aussi majestueux qu'impétueux. Les feuillages brun roux des chênes s'accordaient parfaitement au mordoré de la pierre dans le soleil levant. Je fermai les yeux pour retenir cette image et la peindre plus tard, mais ce sont les yeux couleur océan du valet qui m'apparurent. Je restai un long moment à le contempler dans mon esprit. Ses traits fins m'apparaissaient distinctement, le pétillant de ses iris, la douceur de son sourire, la virilité de sa mâchoire carrée et la blancheur de sa peau.

Un bruit d'automobile me sortit de ma douce rêverie et j'aperçus au loin, sur l'esplanade en gravier blanc, Sir Newton accompagné de mon père. Je secouai la tête et revins à la raison. Je rentrai discrètement au château pour me préparer à ma funeste destinée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Edward**

La jeune Duchesse s'éloigna, me laissant euphorique et complètement sous le charme. Elle était un ange et je l'aurais servie jusqu'à ma mort ne fusse que pour avoir le plaisir de croiser le miel foncé de ses yeux chaque jour. Elle semblait si fraîche et innocente. Sa douceur et sa sollicitude à mon égard m'avaient laissé complètement interdit. Hormis Emmet, jamais une personne de son statut ne m'avait traité d'égal à égal. Je comprenais davantage l'attachement du Comte pour la jeune Duchesse. Isis me suivit jusqu'au château et, quand j'entrai dans la cour arrière, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers une petite porte sur la droite. Je la poussai discrètement et sa complice Athéna l'accueillit en jappant. Je rentrai dans la pièce et découvris, avec étonnement, le refuge des deux lévriers. Ça n'avait rien d'un vulgaire chenil, elles étaient là comme des princesses. Les murs étaient couverts de tentures orientales qui s'accordaient avec les épais tapis de laine. Je jetai un œil au mobilier, deux grands sofas moelleux étaient à leur disposition avec les noms des chiennes gravés dans le bois des dossiers. Sur la droite, se trouvait un meuble bas avec de grands bols en argent qui contenaient de la nourriture et de l'eau. Je souris face à tant de faste; effectivement la Duchesse vouait un vrai culte à ses animaux. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, elle contemplait ses bêtes comme si elles étaient des anges tombés du ciel.

Je gagnai les cuisines pour une légère collation et je fus déçu de ne trouver ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Jasper. Mais la gouvernante m'accueillit chaleureusement et me servit un grand bol de café. Je l'avalai en quelques minutes, l'accompagnant d'un morceau de pain frais. Je devais aller réveiller le Comte, sans moi il dormirait jusqu'au déjeuner. Je grimpai dans l'aile ouest par l'escalier de service et rentrai sans ménagement dans sa chambre.

-_Emmet ?_ Dis-je brusquement, récoltant un grognement habituel comme réponse. _Emmet ?_ Continuai-je alors qu'il roulait sur le ventre. Je tirai les rideaux et la lumière inonda la pièce, lui arrachant un cri de mécontentement. Je sonnai la cloche pour qu'on lui monte à manger et je m'affairai à sortir ses affaires de chasse, m'assurant que son costume n'ait aucun pli.

-_Edward ? Comment se porte Fuego ce matin ?_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tellement sa voix était graveleuse. Je pouvais assurer qu'il avait abusé du vin la veille.

_-Il va bien, ses articulations sont souples et ses muscles ne sont plus enflés. Il semble s'acclimater parfaitement. Et puis, la belle Ariana lui tient compagnie. _

_-Ils feraient de magnifiques poulains, si seulement la Duchesse était moins têtue. _

_-Elle est très soucieuse de la santé de sa jument, une gestation la terroriserait. Fuego saillit suffisamment de juments, ne vas pas traumatiser la Duchesse avec tes idées ! _

_-La Duchesse n'est qu'une adorable tête de mule peureuse. Des milliers de juments mettent bas chaque année dans ce monde et elle se sert de ça uniquement pour me torturer. Il en va de même pour sa servante. Elle refuse de la laisser quitter Cholmondeley. Elle serait très bien à Peckforton !_

_-Tu ne penses tout de même pas à débaucher la compagnie de la Duchesse ? Elles semblent vraiment liées. _

_-Edward, mon cher, tu n'imagines pas ce que je serais prêt à faire pour voir Rosalie dans les couloirs de Peckforton chaque matin ! Elle ferait une maîtresse absolument merveilleuse, en comparaison de Miss York._

_-Miss York est une bien belle jeune femme, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches. _

_-Elle est aussi fade qu'une dalle de marbre blanc et aussi stupide qu'une poule. Que vais-je faire de mon épouse si je ne peux même pas converser avec elle ? _

_-Je comprends ton point de vue Emmet mais je ne pense pas que Miss York apprécierait le fait que tu t'accoquines avec une des servantes de Peckforton ou d'ailleurs, aussi belle soit-elle. _

_-Alors voilà, je dois absolument faire un mariage de raison mais je n'ai en contrepartie absolument pas le droit aux péchés de chair ! Ma vie est parfaitement injuste. _Je ne puis m'empêcher de rire devant son air faussement misérable.

_- Allez, ne nous apitoyons pas sur notre sort, nous allons chasser aujourd'hui, cela devrait être une bonne journée. _

_-Le temps est magnifique en tout cas. _

_-Parfait, alors allons-y. _

Le Comte sauta du lit et, après s'être rafraîchi avec un peu d'eau et du savon à la lavande venu du sud de la France, il enfila son complet de chasse. Je me changeai rapidement dans ma loge et quand je le rejoignis, un domestique avait apporté un plateau qu'Emmet dévorait furieusement.

-_Tu en veux _? Demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine sans aucune tenue. Je secouai la tête pour lui faire signe que non et il descendit, d'une traite, sa tasse de café. _Allons préparer les chevaux !_ Cria-t-il en saisissant son chapeau.

Nous descendîmes rapidement aux écuries mais, en chemin, nous croisâmes la belle Rosalie qui portait dans ses mains une sublime robe d'amazone marron ornée de plumes de faisan vénéré.

-_Monsieur le Comte_, sourit-elle froidement et Emmet resta curieusement silencieux face à son regard noir. Le visage de la servante était si fermé que j'eus presque du mal à la reconnaître.

-_Edward_, continua-t-elle avec un léger hochement de tête dans ma direction mais son regard haineux ne quittait le comte.

-_Bonjour Rosalie_, soufflai-je en m'écartant pour la laisser passer dans les marches.

-_Excusez-moi_, murmura-t-elle en se détournant rapidement. Emmet la suivit du regard alors qu'elle montait et je vis une profonde tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Mon cœur se serra en pensant que mon maître était réellement épris de cette femme qu'il ne pouvait convoiter. Emmet agrippa mon épaule et me poussa pour descendre, comme si ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

_-Est-ce que ça va aller, monsieur le Comte ?_ Demandai-je prudemment.

_-Je mourrai un jour,_ souffla-t-il d'un air résigné et énigmatique.

Il entra dans les écuries et son visage s'illumina finalement quand il vit son étalon parfaitement pansé et prêt à être sellé.

_-Bien allons-y Edward, harnachons-le._ Je me dirigeai vers la sellerie pour y prendre le matériel mais quelques secondes après avoir pénétré dans la petite pièce sombre, un fracas du diable me fit sursauter puis des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

_-Bon sang qui est l'idiot qui m'a dégoté ce canasson !_ Je sortis précipitamment de la bâtisse, le Comte était déjà dehors et semblait horrifié. Je portai mon attention sur l'origine des hurlements et vis un homme d'une trentaine d'années, assez fort et de petite taille, en combat singulier avec un grand pur-sang. Il brandissait sa cravache au-dessus de sa tête et le cheval ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier la démonstration de force de son cavalier.

_-Qui est-ce ?_ Demandai-je discrètement à Emmet qui soupirait de désolation.

_-Sir Newton, _souffla-t-il, avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé.

_-Sir Newton_, cria-t-il avec cette fausse joie que je lui connaissais bien. _Quel est donc le problème avec votre magnifique cheval ? C'est une journée merveilleuse, ne soyez donc pas si contrarié. _

_-Je ne le serais pas s'il était moins contrariant,_ ricana le bonhomme joufflu en sautant à terre, laissant son cheval terrorisé. Un laquais s'en saisit sans demander son reste et s'éloigna de quelques mètres._ Comment allez-vous Lord Masen ? C'est un plaisir de vous revoir._ Les nombreux hommes présents, comme moi, suivaient l'échange entre les deux hommes et c'est Sir Swan qui interrompit les retrouvailles.

-_Messieurs !_ Cria-t-il depuis le parvis du château_, b__ienvenus__ à Cholmondeley ! _

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil aux nombreux serviteurs qui distribuaient des coupes aux gens de la bonne société présents pour l'événement.

Je m'éclipsai discrètement pour aller finir de préparer nos chevaux.

_-Quel crétin,_ grommela le jeune laquais qui conduisait le cheval de Sir Newton. Je m'approchai et constatai avec rage qu'il avait blessé sa monture au passage de sangle avec ses éperons.

-_Vous permettez ?_ Demandai-je et le laquais me considéra une seconde.

_-Allez-y,_ soupira-t-il et je devinai qu'il était plus résigné qu'en colère. Je palpai la plaie avec douceur et sans tergiverser, attrapai un peu d'alcool pour désinfecter. Le cheval se laissa faire avec bravoure. Je ne cessai de le flatter, il était bien courageux.

_-Vous devriez aller le détendre dans le paddock derrière,_ suggérai-je au palefrenier.

_-Si je le lâche, malheureusement il nous faudra plusieurs heures pour le rattraper._

_-Alors longez-le au moins, il sera moins nerveux après s'être libéré. _

_-Je ne crois pas qu'il sera suffisamment docile pour ne pas m'arracher les guides. _

_-Il ne semble pas si récalcitrant, je vais vous aider._ J'attrapai une longue longe et le laquais me suivit en tenant fermement le cheval du Duc de Cornouailles.

_-Une si belle bête ne devrait pas être traitée ainsi, _gronda le laquais_, il est juste farouche et toute cette violence ne l'aide pas à canaliser ses angoisses. _

_-Vous avez tout à fait raison,_ ajoutai-je en harnachant rapidement le cheval. Je lui lassai un peu de mou et il partit en un bond agile. Je le reteins fermement, pour le mettre sur un petit cercle. Il se débattit longuement, sous l'œil apeuré du jeune homme.

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va se calmer. _

_-Méfiez-vous qu'il ne vous échappe pas surtout,_ lança-t-il comme une prière.

_-Aucune chance_, ris-je. Ce n'était pas un jeune poulain, il était déjà assez soumis. Je lui laissai de la longe pour qu'il agrandisse le cercle et il se mit à galoper bien en place. Il avait fière allure. Il rua quelques fois mais semblait apprécier sa semi-liberté. Il galopa pendant de longues minutes et je vis la tension quitter son corps. Il repassa au petit trot de lui-même.

_-Rosalie ? Peux-tu aller me chercher des bottes de rechange ? _

La voix de la Duchesse détourna mon attention du cheval fougueux et elle m'offrit un large sourire. Mon cœur rata un battement devant tant de beauté.

Elle rentra dans le paddock avec sa sublime jument arabe. Le laquais s'inclina poliment et moi, je lui rendis son sourire en ramenant près de moi le cheval de sir Newton.

_-Avez-vous fini ? _Demanda-t-elle, sans se défaire de son sourire charmant.

_-La place est à vous, Mademoiselle_.

Elle arriva à notre hauteur, marchant difficilement dans la terre humide de la carrière.

_-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui longeais son cheval avant de monter. _

_-Il avait beaucoup d'anxiété à évacuer. Voilà qu'il est plus calme désormais. _

_-Êtes-vous peureux, Edward ?_

_-Et bien oui, un peu. J'avais peur pour Sir Newton surtout. Ce magnifique entier un peu farouche est la monture du Duc. _

_-Oh ! Il est déjà arrivé. _Le visage de la duchesse sembla perdre vie et elle baissa la tête avec gêne en mordant ses merveilleuses lèvres.

_-Eh bien ! Qui vous a autorisé à toucher mon cheval ? _La Duchesse et moi nous tournâmes de concert vers le Duc de Cornouailles qui semblait toujours aussi contrarié. Son visage était rougi et ses lèvres pincées lui donnaient un air mesquin.

_-Il est bel et bien là,_ chuchota la Duchesse.

_-Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?_ Hurla le duc. _Toi ? Penses-tu qu'il soit judicieux de confier mes affaires à n'importe qui ?_ Le laquais me prit la longe des mains et je lui cédai sans rechigner.

_-Bonjour, Sir Newton, _lança Bella avec une douce hypocrisie.

_-Mademoiselle Isabella,_ grogna-t-il,_ j'aurais préféré vous revoir à un autre moment ! _Il tourna le dos à la Duchesse sans aucune politesse et ses yeux haineux se portèrent sur moi.

_-Je vous ai posé une question,_ cria-t-il à nouveau. Et j'eus le geste instinctif de reculer d'un pas.

_-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur le Duc, je pensais que votre cheval serait plus calme, après s'être un peu détendu. _

_-Ne pensez pas ! Un homme de votre condition ne pense pas ! _

_-Sir Newton, pardonnez mon audace, c'est moi qui ait demandé à Edward de longer votre cheval. _Il se tourna vers elle et la toisa avec une froide curiosité. _J'ai pensé que ce serait plus agréable que nous puissions converser pendant la chasse,_ reprit-elle plus bas, _si vous passez votre temps à brimer cette bête récalcitrante, je ne pourrai profiter de ce délicieux moment en votre compagnie._ La voix de la Duchesse suintait l'hypocrisie mais Sir Newton ne sembla pas sans rendre compte.

_-Bien,_ soupira-t-il, _je vous excuse pour cette fois Isabella mais ne prenez plus d'initiative sans vous en referez à ma personne d'abord, vous m'avez compris ? _

_-Absolument._ Elle baissa les yeux et je la vis déglutir avec peine tandis qu'elle prenait le bras qu'il lui tendait. Elle posa la longe dans le creux de ma main et nos yeux se croisèrent une seconde. Durant cette seconde, je vis la souffrance dans ses yeux et mon cœur se déchira.

_-Merci Edward, _souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres et j'inclinai ma tête poliment.

_-Pressez-vous Isabella, votre père ne va pas nous attendre toute la journée ! _Il la tira sans ménagement et je dus faire appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas éloigner la Duchesse de cet homme horrible.

_-Vous avez eu de la chance que la duchesse prenne la faute sur elle,_ constata le laquais quand ils furent assez loin.

_-Il faut croire oui._ Je pris une grande inspiration et caressai le chanfrein de la belle Ariana. Je la longeai un petit moment afin qu'elle soit calme pour la Duchesse. Je repoussai au fond de moi la colère que m'inspirait Sir Newton. Comment pouvait-il s'adresser à la Duchesse avec si peu de respect ?

Quand je regagnai l'écurie, je m'affairai à préparer Fuego et Athos. Jasper s'occupa de la jument de la Duchesse et l'emmena à l'entrée quand elle fut prête.

_-Rosalie ?_ La voix paniquée de Mademoiselle Swan résonna dans la bâtisse vide. L'équipe était prête à partir et j'attendais le Comte qui avait disparu.

_-Rosalie ?_ Cria-t-elle à nouveau et je perçus l'angoisse augmenter dans sa voix.

_-Mademoiselle ? _L'interrogeai-je en sortant de la stalle pour qu'elle me voie.

_-Oh Edward !_ S'écria-t-elle en courant vers moi une paire de bottes en cuir à la main. _Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi !_ Sans que je n'aie le temps de répondre, elle attrapa mon poignet et me tira vers le box le plus proche. Après un coup d'œil dans l'allée, elle murmura au bord du désespoir.

_-Aidez-moi à enlever ces bottes crottées. Je ne puis me présenter ainsi et je ne parviens pas à les ôter, elles sont si serrées._

Je la regardai complètement interloqué.

_-Je ne sais pas où est Rosalie, je vous en conjure, sauvez-moi ! Sir Newton m'a sommée d'en changer._ Elle lâcha les bottes immaculées près d'elle et sans attendre mon accord, elle remonta la traîne de son amazone dévoilant son jupon et ses mollets fins. Elle me tendit sa jambe et je m'agenouillai promptement. Je serais pendu si quelqu'un venait à me surprendre ainsi.

_-Attrapez-le talon et tirez !_

Je m'exécutai rapidement. Effectivement, elle aurait été incapable de l'enlever seule. Elle poussa un petit cri de soulagement, quand son petit pied se retrouva enfin libéré.

_-Oh doux Jésus, vous êtes un ange !_ S'exclama-t-elle alors que je saisissais la botte propre pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Son adorable pied glissa entre mes doigts et je relevai mon visage vers elle pour jauger sa réaction à mon contact interdit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal. Mais contre toute attente, ses yeux étaient clos et elle semblait parfaitement détendue. Son mollet fin glissa dans le tube de cuir et elle s'appuya sur mon épaule pour que son pied rentre pour de bon. Sa main agrippa ma nuque et le contact de ses petits doigts froids me fit frissonner. Elle me tendit son autre jambe, tout en renforçant sa prise sur mon cou.

Je fis sauter son autre botte aussi délicatement que je le pus et elle soupira de contentement quand je glissai ma main sous sa robe, pour lui mettre la nouvelle. Mes doigts effleurèrent l'arrière de son genou et le contact de sa peau nue me brûla. Ma main bougea d'elle-même le long de son mollet et je saisis sa cheville délicate du bout des doigts pour placer son pied dans le col de la botte. Je la sentis frémir à mon toucher et quand la botte fut en place, je me redressai rapidement. Sa main resta à l'arrière de ma tête. Elle leva son visage vers moi. Il avait pris une jolie teinte rosée et son souffle saccadé balaya ma joue. Je ne sus pas quoi lire dans l'intensité de son regard mais mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et mon ventre se tordit face à tant de beauté. Ses lèvres semi-ouvertes à quelques pouces de moi étaient un appel au péché.

_-Merci,_ murmura-t-elle en attrapant ma main. Elle la guida jusqu'à elle et la pressa sur le haut de sa poitrine. Je sentis son cœur palpiter à un rythme effréné sous ma paume, irradiant mon être. Je restai prostré face à elle, incapable de bouger, perdu dans son somptueux regard. L'espace de quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression qu'on venait de nous pousser d'une falaise et que tout avait disparu autour de nous. J'étais perdu dans le brun de ses yeux avec la chaleur de sa peau douce sous mes doigts.

Brusquement et trop tôt, son visage changea et ses traits doux devinrent durs et froids. Elle quitta mes yeux, relâcha ma main, ma nuque et glissa le long du mur pour s'éloigner rapidement. Me laissant pantelant et haletant.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre pied.

**Isabella**

Père m'offrit un léger sourire alors que je m'approchais du petit groupe qu'il formait avec quelques hommes. Il m'introduisit auprès de ses amis et je reçus beaucoup de compliments auquel je souris sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. J'étais encore toute bouleversée par le contact défendu que j'avais eu avec le valet du Comte. Je regrettai amèrement mon geste fou. Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser ainsi toucher par un homme. Ma faiblesse était condamnable mais il ne faisait aucun doute que si quiconque venait à apprendre qu'un laquais m'avait effleurée, il serait pendu haut et court. J'eus envie de pleurer rien qu'en y pensant.

_-Isabella !_ s'écria Emmet derrière moi et je me détournai du groupe pour saluer le Comte. Je lui fis une révérence courtoise et il rit devant mes manières. Il attrapa ma main et la glissa sous son bras après avoir demandé à mon père l'autorisation de m'enlever. Chose qu'il fit de bonne grâce.

_-Tu es très en beauté,_ souffla-t-il, en m'entraînant vers le parc. Je vis Rosalie entrer au château du coin de l'œil.

_-Où étais-tu ? _Demandai-je immédiatement à Emmet.

_-Ici, je t'attendais pour t'aider à te mettre en selle._ Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que je détaillais son visage qui venait de prendre un air froid et hautain.

_-Menteur !_ Soupirai-je._ Tu as disparu avec Rosalie, j'en suis certaine_, soufflai-je à voix basse.

_-Tu te fais parfaitement des idées Isabella. Alors, penses-tu que la chasse sera bonne ? _

_-N'élude pas mes propos Emmet. Je connais Rosalie et ce n'est pas son genre de s'évaporer dans la nature. Cesse de l'importuner ! _

_-Elle refuse de me parler,_ soupira le Comte, une fois que nous fûmes suffisamment loin du groupe pour ne plus être entendu.

_-Et elle a raison, tu n'as aucun bon sens. Tu ne peux rien lui offrir. Elle le sait et tu la mets dans une position ambiguë à la courtiser en cachette. _

_-Elle n'a aucune considération pour moi._

_-Tu te fourvoies. Rosalie t'estime mais tu ne peux lui demander de t'aimer alors que tu es fiancé. Elle n'a pas de colère ou d'amertume envers toi Emmet. Elle te trouve charmant quand tu cesses de lui faire des avances déplacées. Tu ne peux lui en vouloir de préserver tes fiançailles. C'est pour le bien de Peckforton, Emmet. _

_-Sir Newton serait ravi de t'entendre discourir ainsi, Isabella. _

_-Par pitié ! Épargne-moi, tes sarcasmes. Emily York te voue un culte, elle ne te maltraitera jamais. Quand je vois comment Sir Newton traite son personnel, je me demande comment il considérera son épouse. _

_-Pardonne-moi, c'est vrai que je suis bien moins à plaindre que toi. As-tu pu en parler à ton père ? _

_-Non, il ne veut plus rien entendre. J'ai déjà laissé traîner les choses trop longtemps. Je pense qu'il fera sa demande à la fin de la semaine. Alors nous nous unirons au printemps._ Je dus retenir un sanglot et Emmet m'offrit son regard bienveillant.

_-Je suis désolé,_ souffla-t-il.

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire en voyant que l'équipage commençait à se rassembler. Nous prîmes la direction du groupe. Jasper m'attendait avec ma jument près d'Edward qui tenait le cheval d'Emmet et le sien. J'évitai son regard en passant près de lui, j'aurais sûrement fondu en larmes sans ça. Emmet, sans se soucier du protocole, m'attrapa par les hanches et me propulsa sur le dos de la jument. Jasper m'aida à me placer correctement et me tendit les rênes.

_-Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut, Mademoiselle Isabella ? _

_-Oui, c'est parfait. Merci Jasper, à toute à l'heure._ Il hocha la tête et j'intimai à Ariana d'avancer.

_-Isabella ma douce ! Venez ici ! _Ordonna Sir Newton et je dus trotter pour arriver à sa hauteur. _Je vois que vous avez changé de bottes, vous avez l'air bien mieux. Mais pensez-vous que la chasse soit une activité appropriée pour les jeunes femmes de votre rang ? D'ailleurs, qui vous a enseigné l'équitation ? _

_-Mon père, Sir Newton. Pensez-vous que je ne suis pas suffisamment expérimentée pour chasser ?_

_-Je pense qu'une femme ne devrait pas chasser simplement. Mais vous êtes ici chez vous et vous faites comme bon vous semble, pour le moment. _

A ces mots, une larme déborda de mon œil et je dus serrer les dents comme jamais je ne l'avais fait afin de ne pas pleurer. Si père avait entendu ses propos, cela l'aurait fait réagir. Malheureusement Sir Newton se débrouillait toujours pour être un parfait gentleman devant le Duc.

Je me tournai pour chercher Emmet du regard mais il était bien trop loin derrière pour m'apporter de l'aide. Nous sortions tout juste du parc de Cholmondeley et déjà, j'étais à bout de force.

_-Les terres du Cheshire sont magnifiques mais j'ai hâte que vous découvriez ma Cornouailles, Isabella. Le soleil est beaucoup plus généreux et l'air moins humide. Vous devez être de très bonne constitution pour supporter ce temps. _

_-L'automne est plutôt clément cette année, la matinée est sublime Sir. _

_-Isabella, ma douce, quand allez-vous m'appeler Mickael ?_ Minauda-t-il en rapprochant son cheval du mien.

_-Je ne sais pas Monsieur le Duc, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de jouir d'un tel privilège._

_-Vous savez parfaitement à quel point nous sommes liés, Isabella,_ sa main effleura mon coude et il caressa l'arrière de mon bras avec tendresse. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas être plus intimes. De plus, il y a encore certains de vos prétendants dans l'assemblée et j'aimerais leur montrer que, même si rien n'est officiel, vous êtes d'ores et déjà engagée. _

_-Bien sûr Mickael, à votre convenance. _

_-Voilà qui est bien mieux. Avancez un peu voulez-vous, je ne veux pas que nous soyons distancés quand un gibier se montrera. _

Ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire au détour d'un bosquet et une horde de sangliers fut poursuivie par la meute aboyant. Sir Newton s'élança dans la course et je restai en retrait pour ne pas gêner la progression de l'équipage, me laissant guider par le son du cor de chasse au loin.

Je trottai à l'arrière du groupe quand le gibier fut encerclé dans un petit bosquet au milieu d'un champ qui l'été profitait au blé. Je m'arrêtai non loin de la lisière et priai pour qu'aucune bête ne sorte par ce côté-là du bois. J'aurais été incapable de l'orienter. La seule chose que j'aimais dans la chasse était la ballade à cheval.

_-Isabella !_ Hurla Sir Newton, en contournant le bosquet, il stoppa brutalement son cheval en arrivant à ma hauteur.

_-Venez dans le bois avec moi, nous allons détrousser ses bêtes. _

_-Je ne crois pas être d'une grande utilité ici, Sir Newton, de plus, les cochons sauvages me font peur. _

_-Ne faites pas __votre mijaurée,__ suivez-moi !_

Je regardai alentour et, effectivement, il n'y avait personne pour suivre le Duc. Je donnai un petit coup de talon et Ariana entra dans le bois, marchant fièrement dans les ronces. Elle dut sentir mon angoisse car elle devint nerveuse à mesure qu'on s'enfonçait dans les broussailles. Au bout de quelques mètres, la végétation était de plus en plus dense et j'eus vraiment peur pour la sécurité de ma jument. Et j'avais raison. Alors que le Duc forçait son cheval à progresser, il décrocha une ruade. Ariana se cabra et une énorme branche morte écorcha son encolure. Je hurlai d'effroi en voyant la robe grise de ma jument se couvrir de l'épais liquide pourpre.

_-Oh mon dieu ! _Criai-je en la laissant faire demi-tour. Elle sortit du bois à toute allure, complètement terrorisée. Je tirai sur les rênes en essayant de ne pas me faire désarçonner mais elle décochait des ruades fulgurantes maintenant que la douleur devait se faire ressentir.

Mon père mit pied à terre et courut vers ma jument, il attrapa la rêne gauche d'une main habile en évitant de se faire charger et la stoppa net. Je me laissai tomber près de lui. Et caressai immédiatement son encolure ensanglantée.

_-Ciel non !_ Criai-je de nouveau, sentant les larmes affluer à mes yeux.

Le Comte de Cheshire alerté par mes hurlements nous rejoignit rapidement et Edward se retrouva à terre avant même qu'Emmet ne lui en donne l'ordre. Il passa devant mon père et caressa doucement ma bête, avant de palper sa plaie.

_-Est-ce grave ?_ Demanda Emmet, alors que mon père me retenait par le bras, pour que je ne m'effondre pas.

_-Non, mais il faut lui faire des points de sutures, sans quoi elle va se vider de son sang. _

_-As-tu ce qu'il faut pour ça Edward ?_

Je le regardai en priant pour qu'il soit équipé mais il fit non de la tête.

_-Nous devrions la ramener à Cholmondeley. _

_-Bien allez-y_. Dit mon père en se hissant sur son cheval. Emmet le suivit. Ils ne pouvaient, de par leur condition quitter la chasse et laisser leurs invités.

J'attrapai la monture d'Edward et je me mis à marcher à ses cotés. Il tenait ma jument d'une main et comprimait sa plaie de l'autre.

_-Isabella ! Où allez-vous ?_ Cria le Duc de Cornouailles derrière nous.

_-Je retourne à Cholmondeley, pour soigner ma jument, Sir Newton. _

_-Pas question ! Prenez ce cheval et suivez-moi. _Il désigna du menton le cheval d'Edward mais il n'était pas concevable que j'abandonne ma belle Ariana blessée.

_-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le Duc mais je ne peux laisser ma jument dans un tel état. Je retourne à Cholmondeley. Nous nous verrons au dîner._ Je fis une légère révérence et rattrapai Edward qui continuait à avancer.

_-Ne soyez pas revêche, Isabella et ne m'obligez pas à vous mettre de force sur ce cheval, cela ne serait agréable, ni pour vous, ni pour moi. Venez immédiatement. _

_-Je rentre à Cholmondeley, au chevet de ma jument, monsieur le Duc. Ne m'obligez pas à être irrévérencieuse à votre égard. _

_-Bien, comme vous voudrez mais sachez, douce Isabella que chaque fois que vous me tenez tête, vous renoncez un peu plus à vos avantages. _

_-Sachez Monsieur le Duc que chaque fois que vous êtes irrespectueux envers moi, vous perdez de mon estime. _

_-Je n'ai cure de votre estime, Isabella, soyez en consciente. _

_-Je n'ai cure de vos avantages ! _

_-Nous en reparlerons dans quelques mois. Vous vous mordrez les doigts de vous __être adressée__à moi sur ce ton. Je vous vois au dîner et c'est dans votre intérêt de vous y présenter dans vos plus saillants atours, avec votre plus large sourire._

Il s'éloigna au galop, sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Des gros sanglots m'étouffèrent pendant tout le reste du chemin. Edward ne prononça pas un mot et je lui en fus reconnaissante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Edward**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, la Duchesse était effondrée et j'avais beau lui jeter des regards inquiets, à aucun moment je ne croisai son regard. Elle avançait péniblement car la boue collait à ses bottes, et faisait tout son possible pour dissimuler ses sanglots. Mais je voyais de grosses perles salées dévaler ses joues. J'étais en colère contre le Duc de l'avoir menacée ainsi et il était plus judicieux pour moi de ne dire mot sous peine de tenir des propos incorrects devant la demoiselle. J'avais beau essayé de me contenir, intérieurement, je fulminais. J'étais déchiré entre l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler et tourner les talons pour aller refaire la face de rat du Duc de Cornouailles.

Cependant, la santé de la jument de la Duchesse était bien plus importante dans l'immédiat et je devais batailler pour qu'elle se laisse guider sans heurt. La douceur était le bien meilleur allié dans ces cas-là mais les chevaux sont des animaux si sensibles qu'Ariana devait parfaitement sentir la tempête qui faisait rage dans mon être.

Isabella soupira de soulagement quand nous passâmes les murailles de Cholmondeley. Nous gagnâmes immédiatement les écuries. J'attachai à un épais anneau de cuivre scellé dans le mur la belle jument ensanglantée. Sans chercher longtemps dans l'infirmerie, je trouvai tout le nécessaire pour soigner la bête et Jasper m'aida à canaliser la fougue de la jument. Isabella se tenait près d'elle et la rassurait de sa voix douce. Ses larmes s'étaient taries pour laisser place à une immense angoisse.

_-Voulez-vous bien vous éloigner Mademoiselle,_ demanda doucement Jasper en saisissant une grande aiguille alors que je désinfectais centimètre par centimètre la plaie béante.

_-Je préfère rester__**,**_ souffla-t-elle en agrippant la longe qui retenait très court la jument. Jasper piqua et Ariana décocha une ruade défensive. La Duchesse ne recula pas et tira un peu plus sur la longe tout en continuant à caresser son museau. Le deuxième point parfaitement exécuté par le jeune homme fut moins douloureux et au bout du dixième, la jument avait cédé complètement et sourcilla à peine lorsqu'il perça son cuir pour la dernière fois.

-Ça_ devrait aller,_ chuchota-t-il. _Remets un peu d'alcool Edward, s'il te plaît_. J'imbibai un linge propre et le passai sur la plaie refermée.

_-Comment est-ce arrivé ?_ Demanda-t-il.

La Duchesse ravala un sanglot et secoua la tête.

_-Je vous raconterai plus tard Jasper, pardonnez-moi. Pensez-vous qu'elle s'en remettra ? _

_-Bien sûr Mademoiselle, si aucun débris ne s'est logé dans l'ouverture, dans quelques jours il ne restera qu'une mince cicatrice. _

_-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? _

_-Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune infection Mademoiselle, je vous le promets. Je m'occuperai d'elle nuit et jour s'il le faut._ Jasper était complètement dévoué à sa maîtresse et je fus soulagé que malgré sa situation, elle eut des gens attentionnés autour d'elle.

_-Occupez-vous bien d'elle, s'il vous plaît. _

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, nous veillons._ Assurai-je d'une voix sereine.

_-Merci beaucoup Edward. _

_-Allez vous reposer Mademoiselle, je vous fais porter des nouvelles avant le coucher du soleil. _

_-Merci Jasper._ La Duchesse déposa un baiser sur le chanfrein de sa bête et quitta l'écurie.

Abattue n'était pas le terme le plus approprié pour décrire sa posture quand elle sortit, non, elle semblait complètement anéantie.

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_ Me demanda-t-il quand elle fut sortie.

_-Je ne sais pas exactement. Apparemment, Ariana a fait un écart et s'est empalée sur une branche morte assez pointue. _

_-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de complication, la Duchesse serait anéantie s'il arrivait malheur à sa jument. _

_-Nous allons faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. En désinfectant au moins trois fois par jour, elle devrait cicatriser rapidement. _

_-Tu es toujours aussi optimiste, Edward ? _

_-Oh non, mais pour cette jument, j'ai bon espoir. Je vais desseller mon cheval, excuse-moi. _

Je soignai mon cheval et restai à proximité des écuries en attendant que l'équipage revienne. Jasper et moi nous occupâmes des chevaux quand la chasse du jour se termina. Ariana ne semblait pas apprécier le fait d'être attachée et Jasper la fit marcher dans le parc un long moment. Je rejoignis Emmet dans ses appartements alors que le soleil couchant éclairait d'une lumière rougeâtre la grande chambre.

-_Bonsoir Edward__**,**_ souffla-t-il alors que je pénétrais dans la pièce. _Comment se porte la jument d'Isabella ? _

_-Plus de peur que de mal dirons-nous, elle est sous bonne garde. _

_-Va-t-elle s'en remettre ? _

_-S'il n'y a pas de complication, je pense que oui. J'ai d'ailleurs promis à la Duchesse de veiller sur sa monture, alors excusez-moi si je passe beaucoup de temps aux écuries. _

_-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient._ Il me jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'il quittait ses habits souillés. _Tu as l'air bien soucieux Edward. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te contrarie ?_

_-Absolument Emmet, je suis très en colère vis-à-vis du Duc de Cornouailles. _

_-Oh, non, il n'en vaut pas la peine, ignore cet imbécile. _

_-Je ne le puis, il traite la Duchesse sans aucune considération. _

_-Le respect des femmes est malheureusement une notion inconnue du Duc. _

_-Il a clairement menacé la Duchesse. _

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Absolument, il lui a donné des ordres sans politesse aucune et lui a assuré que son refus de se soumettre à sa volonté aurait de lourdes conséquences pour sa future situation. _

_-Isabella peut se montrer très déterminée par moment, il veut simplement lui faire savoir qu'elle ne décidera pas de tout dans leur union. Il est un peu bourru mais pas cruel. _

_-Je ne crois pas que tu vois vraiment l'homme qu'il est. _

_-Je sais qu'il n'est pas l'homme idéal pour la Duchesse et qu'il ne la traitera jamais avec la considération qu'elle mérite mais__**,**__ grâce à lui, elle sera en mesure d'assurer un avenir à Cholmondeley et à tous les gens qui y vivent. _

_-Je pensais que tu avais une profonde affection pour la Duchesse. _

_-C'est le cas, tu ne peux en douter. _

_- Alors pourquoi la laisses-tu aux mains de cet homme abject !_ Je commençais à m'énerver, ne comprenant pas qu'il fasse la sourde oreille.

_-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Charles. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais du Duc. Il m'a d'une part rappelé que cela ne me concernait en rien et que d'autre part aucun homme, aussi bien soit-il, ne trouverait grâce aux yeux de sa fille. Et le Duc de Cornouailles est le meilleur parti pour Isabella. _

_-Non, TU es le meilleur parti pour elle. _

_-Je ne peux pas épouser Isabella, bon sang Edward, sois réaliste! _

_-Mais pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, tu n'aimes pas Miss York et ainsi tu pourrais voir Rosalie chaque jour à Peckforton, comme tu le désires. _

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises Edward, c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne peux l'épouser. Vois-tu, Isabella doit s'unir avec un homme pour qu'il lui donne une descendance. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'il faut un minimum d'attraction physique pour que ce genre de choses se produisent et je suis totalement dans l'incapacité d'imaginer partager mon lit avec Isabella. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est comme une sœur pour moi ? _

_-Raison de plus pour la sauver de ce monstre ! Je ne te dis pas de l'honorer chaque soir, je te dis juste de ne pas la laisser quitter Cholmondeley avec cet homme. Il la battra, la brisera. Il est réellement un homme mauvais. _

_-Tu te fais des idées Edward, le Duc est plus bête que méchant. Il a besoin de contrôler son monde, Isabella est intelligente, elle saura lui laisser le pouvoir pour avoir sa tranquillité. _

_-Tu te trompes, il lui fera vivre un enfer. _

_-Apporte-moi une preuve tangible de ce que tu avances et nous en rediscuterons. _

**Isabella**

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir et la teinte blafarde qu'il avait pris me faisait peur. J'usai de toute la poudre que j'avais à ma disposition pour me redonner des couleurs, mais malheureusement, les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues toute la journée avaient comme creusé ma peau et il m'était impossible de dissimuler ces cernes violacés qui entouraient mes yeux.

_-Est-ce que celle-là te convient Isabella ?_ Rosalie agitait une robe en soie pourpre à dentelle noire derrière moi. Je hochai vaguement la tête. Quel genre de robe plairait à Sir Newton ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Alice m'aida à enfiler mon corset et me sourit gentiment. Après tout ce que je leur avais raconté, il était difficile pour moi de faire abstraction de leurs regards compatissants et aimants.

_-Ne le serre pas trop je t'en prie,_ la suppliai-je, _je veux pouvoir respirer correctement. La soirée sera suffisamment difficile à surmonter. _

_-Attaches-tu tes cheveux Isabella ? _

_-Oui Rosalie, remonte-les bien haut s'il te plaît._ J'espérais qu'avec les épaules dénudées l'attention se porterait moins sur mon visage. Elle s'exécuta silencieusement et quand j'eus passé ma robe, elle fignola la mise en place de mes dernières mèches.

Ma mère frappa et entra dans ma suite sans attendre l'autorisation.

_-Oh ma chérie ! Tu es si belle !_ S'exclama-t-elle, en détaillant ma tenue. Je ravalai la bile dans ma gorge, j'avais l'air d'un cadavre, m'avait-elle vraiment regardée ?

-_Hâte-toi, tout le monde est arrivé et il ne manque que toi pour faire honneur au dîner. Nous avons fait venir un petit orchestre pour la deuxième partie de soirée. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas écraser les pieds du Duc de Cornouailles._ Elle pinça mes joues pour leurs donner des couleurs et sortit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

J'enfilai des souliers vernis et Rosalie me passa un collier de perles de Tahiti autour du cou. Je la remerciai et descendis au bagne. Dans le grand hall, une cinquantaine de personnes attendaient avec impatience l'ouverture de la salle à manger et mon père, qui m'aperçut alors que je descendais le grand escalier, m'intima de venir près de lui. Il me présenta à nouveau à bon nombre de personnes et je souris poliment. Le Duc de Cornouailles ne me laissa pas une seconde de répit et je fus prisonnière de son bras toute la soirée. Il était souriant et se montrait charmant à mon égard. La conversation d'Emily York aurait été un réel soulagement à ce moment précis mais elle était en pâmoison devant le Comte qui racontait ses exploits de chasse du jour. En l'écoutant, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait lui-même et à mains nues égorgé douze bêtes de deux cents kilos. Je souris face à ses phrases alambiquées et métaphoriques pour décrire une simple chasse à courre.

_-C'est délicieux de vous voir sourire de cette manière Isabella, vous êtes d'une beauté sans égale ainsi. _

_-Merci Mickael,_ articulai-je en me brûlant la gorge.

_-Mickael ?_ Remarqua mon père en offrant un sourire franc au Duc. _Voilà que ma fille vous montre son affection en public, c'est une nouveauté. _

_-Absolument, je désespérais de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi un jour, mais j'aime la pudeur de ses sentiments et je suis vraiment honoré, Sir Swan, de compter parmi les plus proches de votre sublime héritière._ Il pressa ses lèvres sur le dessus de ma main pour appuyer ses propos et si j'avais mangé, j'aurais probablement régurgité sur ses pieds.

_-Voilà qui me rend ivre de bonheur. Passons à table_ ! S'exclama mon père en faisant signe à l'assemblée_. Je vous veux près de moi Sir Newton, nous avons à converser vous et moi._ Je marchai la tête haute au bras du Duc en serrant les mâchoires pour me rendre au bout de la salle à manger, à la table d'honneur où étaient ma place et celle du Duc. Je cherchai Emmet du regard mais il s'était placé à coté des York et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, il devait s'intéresser un minimum, du moins aux yeux de la société, à sa future épouse. Emily semblait ne plus savoir se tenir alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec adoration.

Sir Newton passa une bonne partie du dîner à converser avec moi avec douceur et politesse. Je n'avais pas cœur à être condescendante avec lui mais les regards appuyés de ma mère, de l'autre côté de la table, m'invitaient fortement à me tenir correctement. Alors quand la main du Duc effleura ma cuisse sous la table, je ne puis me dérober. Il pressa avec une poigne de bœuf mon genou et je dus prier le Seigneur si fort pour ne pas crier que même le diable au fin fond des enfers avait dû m'entendre et se réjouir.

Voyant dans ma non-réaction un encouragement, il susurra à mon oreille en se penchant sur moi avec un peu trop de familiarité :

_-Aimez-vous que je vous touche Isabella ? _

Je fis non de la tête et lui offris un sourire forcé. Il me regarda durement en enserrant mon articulation. Je baissai les yeux farouchement. Il n'insista pas cependant car le dessert fut servi et mon père accapara son attention en l'interrogeant sur ses affaires en Cornouailles. J'avais envie de hurler qu'il se comportait comme un mufle mais, malheureusement, personne ne m'aurait crue.

Je restai muette tout le reste du dîner et j'acceptai sans grâce de valser avec mon père quand l'orchestre se mit à jouer dans le grand hall.

La musique résonnait dans toute la pièce et il dut se pencher à mon oreille pour me parler alors que nous évoluions au milieu des nombreux convives.

_-Comment va ta jument ?_ Demanda-t-il pour ouvrir la conversation.

_-Elle a une bien vilaine blessure, j'ose espérer qu'elle se rétablira. _

_-Je l'espère aussi, elle fait en grande partie la fierté de notre cavalerie et je n'aimerais pas te voir triste. Je sais à quel point tu y es attachée. _

_-Merci de votre sollicitude Père. Jasper veille parfaitement sur elle avec l'aide du valet d'Emmet. _

_-Bien, c'est une bonne chose, puisque tu étais absente, j'ai pris la liberté de discuter de ton avenir avec Sir Newton. _

_-J'en suis consciente et qu'en est-il ? _

_-Il m'a demandé ta main, je voulais t'en parler d'abord mais je ne crois pas être en position de refuser, comprends-tu ? _

_-Père je… _

_-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Isabella, mon doux rossignol, mais je ne peux te garder à Cholmondeley éternellement. Tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et il est temps pour toi de faire alliance. _

_-N'y aurait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse convenir, Père ? Sir Newton m'effraie terriblement. _

_-Il est rude, Isabella, mais il n'a pas une mauvaise âme. Il prendra soin de toi, il m'a juré qu'il ne souhaite que ton bonheur et cela suffit à me combler. _

_-Lui avez-vous accordé ma main ? _

_-Cholmondeley a besoin d'une descendance noble, Isabella et tu dois, pour la bienséance, te marier. _

_-Pourrais-je rentrer dans les ordres ? _Le domaine reviendrait à cousin Philippe.

Mon père partit dans un grand éclat de rire qu'il arrêta subitement en prenant conscience que j'étais sérieuse.

_-Ta mère déteste ce bon Phil et tout le monde sait dans le comté qu'il n'a de noble que la particule qui est apposée devant son nom. Quant à ton entrée au couvent, je ne le permettrai pas. _

_-Père, pitié ! Voulez-vous ma mort ? _

_-Tu seras forte, ma petite fille, tu l'as toujours été. Sir Newton te chérira, tout comme il prendra soin des enfants que tu lui donneras. Samedi, lors du grand bal, tu devras être prête. _

Une larme roula sur ma joue et mon père l'effaça avec son pouce.

_-Nous étions d'accord Isabella, tu terminais l'école et tu te mariais. C'était la condition pour que tu étudies ce que tu désirais. Tu nous l'as promis. _

_-Je sais,_ soufflai-je vaincue. Je ne pourrai pas le raisonner. Je me forçai à sourire et quand il glissa ma main dans celle du Duc, je vis là l'ultime trahison de mon père et ma perte. Je dansai avec Sir Newton pendant un long moment si bien que mes pieds furent douloureux, mais je n'en avais cure puisque je réfléchissais aux nombreuses solutions que j'avais pour mettre fin à mes jours avant qu'il n'ait pu abuser de moi et m'avoir battue. Jamais je ne porterai la descendance de ce monstre qui me souriait avec concupiscence.

Mon calvaire prit fin vers vingt-deux heures quand Mère m'autorisa à gagner mes appartements. Rosalie et Alice essayèrent tant bien que mal de me laisser entrevoir un peu d'espoir mais peine perdue. Cet horrible homme allait me prendre mon corps, mon âme et tout mon être. Je m'endormis résignée avec pour seule pensée agréable la douceur d'Edward et l'idée apaisante qu'il veillait sur Ariana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Edward**

Il nous fallut trois jours entiers de veille intensive auprès de la jument de la Duchesse avant d'être certains qu'elle soit hors de danger. La jeune Isabella passa plusieurs heures par jour aux écuries puisqu'elle ne souhaitait plus se joindre aux chasses. L'épisode dans la forêt l'avait profondément troublée visiblement. Et même si sa jument s'était blessée, je savais que les propos du Duc à son égard avaient brisé l'adorable petit ange qu'elle était.

Comment un homme aussi orgueilleux, cupide et imbu de sa personne pouvait mériter une pareille épouse ? Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'épouserait puisqu'ils devaient officialiser leurs fiançailles le samedi suivant lors du grand bal d'automne donné par les Swan. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, toutes disaient qu'elle refuserait, mais voyant le fardeau qu'Isabella semblait porter sur ses frêles épaules depuis le début des chasses et à la façon dont la vie avait quitté son visage, quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter et qu'elle s'y était résignée.

Cela me faisait réellement souffrir et je n'avais qu'une hâte, m'éloigner de cet endroit maudit et ne plus voir cette femme merveilleuse brisée. C'était lâche mais je ne pouvais supporter de voir sa peine et je me sentais devenir de plus en plus fou chaque jour. Chaque fois qu'elle passait les portes des écuries avec ses deux chiennes, qu'elle me demandait avec douceur comment j'allais et qu'elle me souriait doucement quand je lui retournais la question, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en larmes à chaque instant. Alors je la laissais dans son mutisme, pour respecter son intimité et sa peine. Nous nous contentions d'échanger des regards tendres.

Ce jour-là ne dérogea pas à la règle et Isabella dans sa sublime toilette vint faire son tour avant le dîner. Elle avait remarqué qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais le seul présent aux écuries et je pense qu'elle appréciait le calme de l'endroit.

-_Bonsoir Edward,_ souffla-t-elle.

_-Bonsoir Mademoiselle, comment allez-vous ? _

_-Bien, merci, et vous ?_ Sourit-elle timidement.

-_Très bien, je vous remercie. J'ai une bien bonne nouvelle Mademoiselle. Nous avons enlevé, avec Jasper, les trois premiers points de suture et votre jolie jument a bien cicatrisé. _Je suivis la Duchesse jusqu'au box de sa jument et elle me remercia doucement.

_-C'est merveilleux Edward, merci. _

_-Je vous en prie Mademoiselle, nous n'avons fait que notre travail._

_-Bien sûr que non, vous veillez sur elle comme si elle était la prunelle de vos yeux. _

_-Parce qu'elle est à vous et que vous tenez à elle. Je n'aurais supporté de vous voir plus malheureuse encore, si elle ne s'était pas remise. _

_-Vous êtes si gentil,_ souffla-t-elle au bord du désespoir un sanglot étouffé dans la voix. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit elle tomba dans mes bras.

_-Mademoiselle ? _Criai-je, la rattrapant avant que son corps ne heurte le sol. Je compris qu'elle était inconsciente quand tout son poids pesa dans mes bras. Je passai ma main dans son dos et sous ses jambes et la soulevai rapidement. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Sa tête roula contre mon torse et je ne pus m'empêcher d'inspirer la fragrance de mûre qui enveloppait sa chevelure.

Je traversai la cour en courant et rentrai par derrière, essayant tant bien que mal de stabiliser le corps inerte de la Duchesse.

_-Rosalie ? Jasper ?_ Hurlai-je en entrant dans les cuisines. L'ensemble du personnel me regarda, effaré alors que je traversais la grande pièce.

_-Nom du ciel ! _Cria Alice en voyant sa maîtresse inconsciente._ Bella ? Bella ?_ Elle la secoua un peu tapota sa joue. _Réveille-toi, Bella ! ROSALIE ! _Hurla-t-elle alors que les longs cils de la Duchesse se mirent à papillonner sur ses joues.

La grande blonde arriva alors qu'Isabella gémissait quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans ma chemise.

_-Oh non, pas encore ! _Hurla la dame de compagnie puis elle secoua à son tour la jeune héritière.

_-Pas si fort, Rosalie, _supplia Isabella en ouvrant ses yeux. Je fus incroyablement soulagé de la voir reprendre vie.

_-Viens Edward, ne restons pas là,_ Rosalie tira sur ma manche. _Allons la mettre dans sa chambre._ _Alice trouve du sucre et un peu d'eau de vie. _

Rosalie m'ouvrit la porte de l'escalier de service de l'aile sud et me guida au deuxième étage. Je la suivis par une porte dérobée et débouchai dans une grande suite au mobilier doré et aux tissus blancs. Isabella passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et logea son visage dans mon cou. Ce contact fit accélérer mon cœur et trembler mes jambes. J'eus du mal à m'exécuter quand Rosalie m'intima de la déposer sur le lit.

_-Bella, lâche Edward maintenant,_ gronda Rosalie. Et la Duchesse soupira en desserrant sa prise autour de moi et se laissa aller contre le matelas du grand lit.

_-Merci Edward,_ lança la blonde avec douceur tandis que je me redressais et m'éloignais d'un pas. _Bon sang que fait Alice ?_ Sans prêter plus d'attention à la Duchesse ou à moi, Rosalie quitta la pièce, me laissant seul face à Isabella.

_-Je suis désolée,_ souffla la belle Duchesse à bout de force.

_-Ce n'est rien, _murmurai-je, en m'approchant. _Comment vous sentez-vous ?_ A nouveau, ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens avec une douceur infinie, elle murmura :

_-Je vais bien, quand vous êtes là. _Elle attrapa ma main et la serra contre elle.

_-Vous êtes tellement parfait Edward_, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à ces mots. Je ne pouvais croire que la Duchesse ait un sentiment de bien-être à mon contact et la façon suppliante dont elle me regardait à cet instant précis me fit comprendre à quel point elle était malheureuse.

_-Je sais que vous souffrez Mademoiselle Isabella et si je puis vous aider en quoi que ce soit, dites-le moi. Comment puis-je soulager votre peine ? _

_-Je voudrais ne plus vivre, Edward mais je n'ai pas assez de courage pour abréger ma vie. _

_-Ne dites pas des choses comme ça, Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas chérir la vie, elle nous offre tellement. _

_-La vie est cruelle avec moi Monsieur Edward, elle m'a destinée à souffrir aux côtés d'un homme tyrannique. _

_-Sir Newton est un homme horrible qui ne sait voir votre beauté et votre bonté Mademoiselle mais cela ne peut vous conduire à vouloir disparaître. Vous êtes de loin la plus belle personne que j'ai pu côtoyer dans ma vie et je ne pourrais survivre vous sachant disparue. _

_-Je ne peux épouser Sir Newton, Edward, si je ne me tue pas c'est lui qui le fera. Aidez-moi, Edward. _

_-Je ne peux pas Mademoiselle, je ne peux vous aidez à mettre fin à vos jours. _

_- Alors rendez-les-moi plus vivables. _

_-Comment ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous Mademoiselle. _

_-Laissez-moi vous aimer, je serais discrète et je ne vous importunerai pas. Seriez-vous d'accord, Edward ? _

_-Je… _

_-Tiens, avale-ça, Bella!_ Je lâchai la main de la Duchesse et reculai à nouveau alors que Rosalie entrait dans la pièce. Elle tendit un morceau de sucre blanc imbibé de cognac à Isabella avant de se tourner vers moi.

_-Ne reste pas ici, Edward, si Lady Renée te trouve dans l'aile sud, elle te fera quitter Cholmondeley avec perte et fracas ! _

_-Tu as raison, _soufflai-je. En quittant la chambre à la hâte.

Dans l'escalier, je croisai Alice dans l'escalier, elle m'arrêta en attrapant mon poignet.

_-La prochaine fois qu'elle s'évanouit, ne traverse pas les cuisines, débrouille-toi pour la réanimer discrètement. _

_-Je ne savais pas quoi faire,_ soufflai-je avec inquiétude alors qu'elle était sur le point de m'invectiver.

_-Peu importe, maintenant tout le château va être au courant et Lady René ne va pas lui laisser de répit. _

_-Mais Alice, elle doit voir un médecin, cela lui arrive-t-il souvent ? _

_-Elle refuse de s'alimenter depuis le début de la semaine, elle pense qu'elle va tomber malade et que Sir Newton ne voudra plus d'elle si elle se montre fragile. _

_-C'est ridicule. _

_-Je ne cesse de lui dire. S'il te plaît, tente de la raisonner. Elle t'apprécie, peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera. _

_- Alice, je ne crois pas que ce soit mon rôle de dire quoi que ce soit à la Duchesse. _

_-Tu as la possibilité d'avoir une grande influence sur elle, je ne t'en parlerais pas si je ne le pensais pas. Elle t'estime, te respecte, tu peux la convaincre de se nourrir à nouveau. _

_-Je n'ai que trop rarement l'occasion de lui parler, Alice. _

_-Alors écris-lui un pli, je transmettrai. _

_-D'accord, j'essaierai. _

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et je la regardai s'éloigner.

Je regagnai rapidement les écuries pour finir de graisser les cuirs et fermer le bâtiment avec l'aide des palefreniers qui avaient déjà tous eu vent du malaise de la Duchesse.

Quand je rejoignis ma loge le dîner commençait et j'avais plusieurs heures devant moi pour écrire à la Duchesse. J'allumai une chandelle et me penchai plume en main sur une feuille vierge.

_Mademoiselle Isabella_,

_Les occasions de vous parler à cœur ouvert sont bien trop rares à Cholmondeley_, _c'est pourquoi je me permets de vous faire parvenir ces mots par l'intermédiaire d'Alice. J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon geste mais c'est le désespoir qui me guide car je souffre de vous voir si malheureuse. _

_Je vous ai proposé mon aide pour surmonter vos chagrins et dans votre moment d'égarement_,_ vous m'avez demandé de vous laissez m'aimer. Je ne comprends pas la raison et je ne sais si vous étiez sincère mais si tel était le cas, je me sentirais le pire des hommes que de ne pas répondre à votre touchante demande. Je suis bien évidement incapable de refuser votre affection car vous êtes l'unique personne que je ne pourrais jamais repousser. _

_Cependant, j'aimerais que vous m'autorisiez à vous aimer en retour, secrètement, platoniquement mais néanmoins profondément. Si vous êtes d'accord, Mademoiselle, accordez-moi une autre faveur. Je serais vraiment soulagé de vous voir cesser de maltraiter votre corps en vous privant de nourriture. La souffrance qui vous est infligée de par votre condition est une torture suffisante pour votre personne. De plus_,_ vous briseriez mon cœur si vous me condamniez à aimer à jamais une morte. _

_Entièrement votre_

_Edward Cullen_

Sans aucun détour, j'avais ouvert mon cœur à la Duchesse et une fois que j'eus cacheté l'enveloppe je descendis aux cuisines pour la transmettre à Alice. Elle me remercia vivement et m'apprit qu'un médecin était au chevet de la Duchesse, suite à la requête de Lady Renée. Alice m'expliqua que de cette manière Isabella était excusée pour les prochains jours. Je soufflai soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas pour le moment l'obligation d'affronter Sir Newton.

Je regagnai ma loge anxieux. J'espérais que ma lettre soit bien accueillie par la Duchesse et j'eus un mal fou à m'endormir. Mais dès les premiers chants du coq, je gagnai les écuries pour soigner la belle Ariana. Les palefreniers avaient déjà commencé leur besogne et je me fis le plus discret possible pour prodiguer les soins.

Isis et Athéna me rendirent visite dans la matinée et je fus déçu que ce soit Jasper qui promène les chiennes ce matin-là. Il me sourit en rentrant dans la stalle de Fuego et je le saluai chaleureusement. Il sortit de sa veste une petite enveloppe et me la tendit discrètement. Mon prénom était parfaitement délié sur le papier délicatement parfumé. Et j'aurais reconnu cette odeur entre mille. La fragrance de mûre de la Duchesse. Je gagnai ma loge pour avoir l'intimité nécessaire. Un nœud venait de se former dans ma gorge car je ne savais à quoi m'attendre. Je décachetai l'enveloppe dès que je fus enfermé à double tour dans ma pièce. La merveilleuse écriture de la Duchesse fit frissonner mon cœur.

_Cher Edward,_

_Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point vous avez illuminé ma vie. Vos mots_,_ si joliment choisis et parfaitement calligraphiés, ont fait naître un sentiment de bien-être jusqu'alors inconnu pour moi. La raison qui m'a conduite à vous faire cette requête insensée est la passion qui enflamme mon être quand je pense à vous. Vous ne le comprenez pas, je ne saurais vous l'expliquer. La passion ignore la raison mais je puis vous assurer que vous êtes tout ce que je désire et je laisse sans concession une place immense dans mon cœur pour accueillir votre amour. _

_Sachez, Edward, que c'est dans la réciprocité de vos sentiments que je peux trouver la force d'affronter mon dessein. Alors quand les chasses prendront fin et que vous regagnerez Peckforton, je garderai les souvenirs de votre douceur, de votre beauté et de votre amour pour moi. Les sentiments qui me consument m'apaiseront dans mes tragiques moments et soyez certain que lorsque je prononcerais mes vœux devant l'autel, je ne penserai qu'à vous. _

_Vous serez mon seul amour et je vous serai fidèle en pensées jusqu'à ma mort. Mon don d'imagination me donne la possibilité de créer en mon for intérieur une vie où vous et moi consommons notre amour sans interdit. Et dans ces pensées, Edward, vous me rendez heureuse et la vie a du goût. _

_Je vous aime de tout mon être et je suis également entièrement vôtre et cela dans l'éternité. _

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Isabella. _

Quand je refermai la lettre_,_ je me rendis compte que j'étais tombé assis sur la chaise et mes larmes brouillaient ma vue. La Duchesse m'aimait profondément et même si c'était réellement tragique_,_ le savoir était simplement grisant. Je humai le papier rose pâle comme s'il eut été sa peau et durant quelques secondes_,_ j'imaginai le bout de mon nez glisser sur la ligne gracile de son épaule m'enivrant ainsi de sa douceur et de sa fragrance.

La réalité me rattrapa brusquement quand une porte claqua dans le couloir. Je cachai la lettre dans mes affaires personnelles et allai réveiller le comte. Comme chaque matin, il rouspéta, grogna et finit par se lever quand j'évoquai le mot chasse. Une fois que j'eus préparé ses affaires pour la journée, j'allai préparer nos chevaux.

**Isabella**

Trois jours que j'étais soi-disant souffrante. M'évanouir avait finalement été une bonne chose car ma mère était si inquiète pour ma santé qu'elle ne pouvait me laisser risquer de prendre froid dans le grand hall ou de m'effondrer en public dans la grande salle à manger. Le médecin ne trouvait de cause au mal qui me rongeait et je pensai intérieurement qu'il était loin d'être compétent. Il m'avait fait prendre quelques tisanes et comme je mangeais à nouveau, j'allais mieux. Le médecin fut ainsi persuadé qu'il était, de loin, le meilleur herboriste de tout le Duché.

Même si j'étais heureuse d'être alitée de force, je n'avais pu revoir Edward et je me contentais de lire et relire sa lettre où il me déclarait sa flamme. J'avais tellement manipulée la feuille qu'elle était désormais toute froissée et semblait dater de plusieurs années. Mais je ne pouvais m'en passer car elle inspirait mes songes les plus fous. Des rêves fabuleux où je n'étais pas Duchesse et dans lesquels nous nous unissions dans la simplicité d'une petite chapelle en pierres roses, sous l'œil bienveillant de nos familles respectives. Je relisais encore ses mots et j'imaginais Edward, Marquis d'une contrée lointaine arrivant à Cholmondeley sur un magnifique destrier pour s'agenouiller à mes pieds et me supplier de lui donner ma main. Chaque fois, je la lui accordais avec émotion.

Au coucher du soleil, Rosalie et Alice descendirent dîner, non sans avoir veillé à ce que je m'alimente correctement. Lasser de peindre et de lire, je profitai de ce moment de répit pour me glisser hors de mes appartements et descendre sur la pointe des pieds par l'escalier principal au chenil de mes deux lévriers. Trois jours que je ne les avais pas vues et elles me manquaient terriblement, même si Alice m'assurait que Jasper veillait parfaitement sur elles.

De plus, si le temps me le permettait, je pousserais surement jusqu'aux écuries voir Ariana et si Dieu avait entendu mes prières, Edward se trouverait là-bas.

Je traversai aussi furtivement que ma toilette encombrante me le permettait, l'entrée de Cholmondeley. Je me cachai dans le couloir qui menait au grand hall. Les bruits de la réception qui y était donnée résonnaient dans tout le château et j'étais soulagée que les festivités fussent assez bruyantes pour couvrir le bruit de mes pas sur le dallage noir et blanc du grand hall. Je me glissai le plus discrètement possible sous l'escalier et poussai la porte du chenil pour y rentrer rapidement. Mes deux chiennes m'accueillirent avec allégresse. J'allumai quelques chandelles et je ris aux éclats quand Athéna se roula à mes pieds. La porte résonna derrière moi et je me figeai.

_-Bonsoir Isabella._ La voix du Duc de Cornouailles coula comme de l'acide dans mes tympans et tout mon être se tendit.

_-Bonsoir Mickael, _soufflai-je, voyant la chair de poule remonter sur mes bras.

_-Je quitte la réception pour prendre l'air une minute et qui vois-je ? Ma future épouse, soi-disant souffrante, se promener les bras nus dans ce château glacial. _

_-Il ne fait pas si froid que cela, je profitais justement que la soirée soit douce pour m'assurer que mes animaux soient sous bons soins. Je regagnerai mon lit juste après. _

_-Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air malade. _Il se rapprocha de moi et je pus sentir l'odeur âpre et écœurante de l'alcool qu'il avait consommé. Il était assez proche de moi pour que je puisse deviner les gouttes de sueur perler à son front.

_-Je vais mieux, en effet, mais je préfère rejoindre mes appartements. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Mickael et je pense être en état pour vous tenir compagnie au bal, demain. _

Je reculai de quelques pas pour pouvoir le contourner. Son regard n'avait cessé de s'assombrir et il était noir désormais.

_-Tu es bien pressée Isabella,_ sourit-il sadiquement, en faisant les quelques pas que j'avais mis entre nous. À nouveau, je fus forcée de reculer sous l'assaut de son haleine fétide. _As-tu froid ?_ Ricana-t-il, en passant sa main rugueuse sur mon avant-bras. Je me dérobai vivement.

_-Non, absolument pas. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Sir Newton, il est temps pour moi de regagner ma chambre. _Je contournai le Duc et essayai rapidement d'atteindre la porte. Refuser son contact l'avait irrité et je voyais à son air crispé qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Je fis une rapide révérence mais avant que ma main n'ait atteint la porte, sa poigne s'abattit sur mon épaule et ses doigts pincèrent ma peau.

_-Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à quitter cette pièce, Isabella._

_-Vous me faites mal, Sir Newton. _A nouveau, je me dérobai et partis vers l'autre porte, celle qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Isis dut sentir la panique prendre possession de mon cœur car elle se plaça entre le Duc et moi, crocs sortis et l'air menaçant.

Le Duc ne fut pas du tout impressionné par ses grognements et la pointe de sa botte heurta brutalement la mâchoire de ma chienne.

_-Êtes-vous devenu fou ?_ Hurlai-je en me précipitant vers Isis qui s'était éloignée en couinant. Les lévriers étant des bêtes peureuses en général, la tension qui émanaient du Duc et de moi-même suffit à dissuader Athéna d'attaquer à son tour. Elle se réfugia dans un coin.

_-Isis, ma belle, _soufflai-je, alors qu'elle se pelotonnait contre la cloison. Le Duc attrapa mon bras et son sourire carnassier quand il me força à lui faire face me glaça le sang. Sans réfléchir, j'écrasai son pied avec mon talon et sous la surprise il lâcha l'espace d'une seconde mon bras. J'en profitai pour atteindre la porte, la déverrouiller et sortir.

Le Duc sur mes talons, je ne pus aller suffisamment loin et quand il me rattrapa, la rage l'animait. Même dans la pénombre de la cour je devinai ses traits effrayants et quand il m'encercla de ses bras, je ne pus retenir mon cri de terreur. Il me bâillonna habilement de sa main et son bras s'enroula autour de mon cou, me faisant suffoquer et me condamnant au silence. Il me tira en arrière pour m'attirer jusqu'aux écuries et il dut lâcher partiellement sa prise pour déverrouiller la porte. Je profitai de cette seconde pour hurler :

_- A l'aide ! _Et tenter de m'extraira de sa poigne.

_-Ferme-la Isabella,_ gronda-t-il en m'attrapant de nouveau par le cou. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bustier de ma robe et dans mon élan de panique, je tentai de lui faire lâcher prise et seul le tissu resta entre ses doigts, dans un bruit de déchirement et dévoilant mon corset. Je mis toute mon énergie à me débattre mais sa main retrouva à nouveau une prise sur moi et il m'entraîna dans l'écurie, me poussant dans la première stalle qu'il trouva. Il se jeta comme une bête, tête la première, sur ma poitrine semi-dénudée. Il semblait possédé.

_-Au secours !_ Hurlai-je de nouveau, alors qu'il me coinçait contre le mur de pierre et qu'il arrachait mon corset. Ses dents griffèrent le haut de mon sein droit alors qu'il palpait douloureusement l'autre de sa main crochue.

_-Pitié, arrêtez !_ Tentai-je une fois encore de le repousser.

_-Je t'ai dit de la fermer !_ Sa main partit si violemment que lorsqu'elle heurta ma joue, je ne pus tenir mon corps et je m'effondrai dans la paille souillée. Il accompagna mon corps dans sa chute et je me retrouvai prisonnière sous son poids. Il profita de sa position pour arracher pour de bon mon corset et cette fois ses dents déchirèrent ma peau.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Edward**

Comme chaque soir, j'accompagnai Jasper fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de trouver le chenil grand ouvert, plusieurs chandelles allumées à l'intérieur. Je suivis Jasper et trouvais Isis, tremblante qui refusa de sortir de sous son sofa. Athéna partit en aboyant furieusement.

Je la suivis avec inquiétude et c'est là que je l'entendis. La voix de la Duchesse, criant depuis l'écurie. Il ne me fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour détaler jusqu'à la bâtisse. Quand j'entrai dans le bâtiment, il faisait si sombre que j'eus du mal à me repérer mais un grognement bestial arrivant de la droite me fit tourner dans la première stalle et je devinai deux silhouettes au sol. Le temps que j'approche, je compris que la Duchesse était en train de se faire agresser et j'arrachai l'homme de son corps avec une force que je ne me soupçonnais pas. Aveuglé par la colère, je ne reconnus le Duc de Cornouailles qu'après lui avoir administré un violent coup de poing au visage. Coup qui fut le premier d'une longue série et quand je sentis les bras de Jasper me ceinturer brusquement, le Duc tombait inconscient.

La chandelle amenée par Jasper me permit de voir le visage de la duchesse et mon effroi n'eut d'égal que mon inquiétude. Je me jetai vers elle alors qu'elle happait douloureusement de l'air en essayant de dissimuler sa peau nue. Elle s'était recroquevillée le long du mur et ma colère ne faiblissait pas de la voir ainsi comme un petit animal blessé, apeurée, sans défense.

_-Jasper ! Va chercher Emmet ! _Criai-je, tout en retirant ma veste pour envelopper son corps. Elle se laissa faire en se nichant contre moi et je pus sentir tout son être trembler de terreur.

_-Chut, chut,_ soufflai-je en caressant son dos dans un geste que je voulais réconfortant. J'aurais voulu lui dire que ça irait mais je n'avais aucune garantie. Ses sanglots n'avaient de cesse et j'aurais voulu l'éloigner du corps inerte du Duc mais j'étais incapable de bouger. J'étais tétanisé par l'angoisse et mes bras refusaient de se desserrer. Mes doigts caressèrent ses cheveux pendant plusieurs secondes l'obligeant à rester nicher au creux de moi.

_-Isabella, calmez-vous mon ange, il ne vous fera plus de mal,_ soufflai-je sur le dessus de sa petite tête.

_-Est-il mort ?_ Sanglota-t-elle. Et l'espace d'une seconde, j'eus peur de l'avoir tué. Je ne puis lui répondre et Isabella releva son visage vers moi pour trouver une réponse. J'oubliai le Duc en découvrant l'énorme contusion qui barrait sa joue.

_-Oh, mon amour,_ soufflai-je, en caressant du bout des doigts le bleu naissant sur sa délicate pommette.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'allée, je fus soulagé de voir Emmet entrer dans le box. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si pâle.

_-Bon sang Edward ! _Hurla-t-il furieux en découvrant la scène. Je resserrai ma prise sur la Duchesse, alors qu'il se jetait au chevet du Duc. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'il soit mort et Isabella nicha son visage dans mon torse pour étouffer ses larmes.

_-Il respire, _s'exclama Emmet. Et je sentis la Duchesse se crisper de plus belle alors que moi j'étais partagé entre le soulagement de ne pas être un assassin et la déception qu'il vive encore._ Edward que s'est-il passé ?_ Cria le comte en se relevant.

Je lâchai à contre cœur Isabella et me redressai, pour lui faire face.

_-Tu voulais une preuve tangible ! Là voilà ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, il l'aurait abusée ! _Je me penchai vers Isabella et attrapai doucement son menton entre mes doigts pour montrer son profil tuméfié.

_-Oh mon Dieu !_ Emmet se précipita vers elle et examina son visage.

_-Il t'a battue, Bella ?_ Demanda-t-il bêtement.

Elle ne réussit pas à lui répondre et Emmet voulut la relever mais ma veste tomba de ses épaules. Paniquée, la Duchesse cacha sa poitrine blanche meurtrie avec ses mains et Emmet remit immédiatement la veste en place mais je sais que comme moi il avait vu les morsures et les griffures rougeâtres sur ses seins blancs.

_-Pardon Bella, pardon… _souffla-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras mais elle s'éloigna de lui en criant et je m'agenouillai près d'elle. Elle était en état de choc, ses pupilles allaient en tous sens, elle s'étouffait avec ses larmes et des spasmes effrayants tordaient son corps.

_-Mademoiselle ? Regardez-moi. _Dis-je doucement, en posant ma main sur la sienne. _Calmez-vous Isabella, respirez ! _Son regard trouva le mien au bout d'un long moment et elle s'engouffra dans les bras que je lui ouvrais. Je la décollai du sol comme une mariée en veillant à ce que la couverture de fortune reste en place. Je regardai Emmet, attendant ses instructions.

_-Il faut l'emmener à ses appartements, Jasper, reste ici, s'il bouge, assomme-le à nouveau. _

Sans tarder, Emmet entra dans le château par la porte principale. Il se tourna vers moi après s'être assuré que personne ne fut dans l'entrée.

_-Viens vite !_ Intima-t-il et je pris l'escalier qui menait à l'aile sud. Quand il fut à nouveau certain que personne ne soit à proximité, il chuchota :

_-Je vais chercher Rosalie et prévenir Charles, prends soin d'elle._ Il tapa sur mon épaule et déguerpit si vite qu'il ne me laissa pas le temps d'allumer une chandelle.

_-Tout droit, puis à gauche,_ pleura la Duchesse et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque. J'avançai difficilement dans les couloirs sombres. Je trouvai sa chambre finalement et la déposai sur son lit. Je tombai à genoux près d'elle après avoir allumé le grand candélabre sur la table. Elle se tourna vers moi, son visage strié de larmes me fendit le cœur et ma main vint caresser sa joue. Elle inspira douloureusement.

_-Ne me laisse pas seule Edward, je t'en prie._ Couina-t-elle, en appuyant mes doigts sur sa peau.

_-Je ne te laisse pas, je suis là. Je suis tellement désolé Isabella. _

_-Tu n'y es pour rien,_ articula-t-elle péniblement, puis elle souffla :

_-Merci d'avoir été là mais tu vas avoir des problèmes. Edward, j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur pour toi mon amour._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je te promets, ça ira. _Son front vint se coller au mien et ses pupilles ambrées ne lâchèrent pas les miennes. _Je t'aime tellement,_ soufflai-je avec désespoir alors que mes doigts caressaient toujours sa joue meurtrie.

_-Edward ! Viens avec moi ! _Cria Emmet, en rentrant derrière Rosalie.

_-Ne me laisse pas ! _Me supplia la Duchesse, en enserrant mes doigts.

_-Je reviendrai, je vous le promets, vous devez soignez vos plaies Mademoiselle. _

_-Non ! Edward ! Non ! Je t'en supplie ! _Elle s'agrippa à moi comme une perdue et son angoisse se traduisit par un cri aigu de terreur.

_-Bella, Bella, calme-toi !_ Souffla Rosalie, en venant se positionner à côté de moi. Elle prit la main de sa maîtresse qui s'accrochait à mon cou.

_-Edward non ! _Pleura-t-elle.

_-Je reviendrai, Mademoiselle, je vous le promets. _

_-Il a frappé Isis, Edward, _pleura-t-elle,_ je t'en prie, trouve-la, soigne-la._ Je hochai la tête rapidement. Emmet saisit mon bras et m'obligea à me redresser voyant que je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner d'elle. Il me tira dehors sans ménagement.

_-Edward !_ Cria la Duchesse avec peur et désespoir. Ses sanglots qui résonnèrent derrière moi, me brisèrent le cœur.

_-Viens Edward ! Charles Swan veut nous voir,_ grogna le Comte alors que j'allais faire demi-tour. Il attrapa mon bras pour être sûr que je le suive mais j'avançais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. C'est quand on fut dans l'escalier et qu'on traversa le grand hall que la situation commença à prendre son sens. J'avais battu, pratiquement à mort le Duc de Cornouailles et Emmet m'emmenait avec lui auprès de Charles Swan. Il frappait à cet instant contre le bois de la porte de la bibliothèque et le père d'Isabella se tourna vers nous, l'air furieux.

_-Charles, je suis désolé,_ commença Emmet mais le Duc le coupa d'un signe d'une main.

_-Je voudrais la version de ton valet._ Les sourcils froncés et l'air extrêmement contrarié du Duc me firent reculer d'un pas et Emmet commença :

_-Edward a…_

_-Non, non, de sa bouche, je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. _

_-Sir Swan, _dis-je en baissant les yeux, _j'ai frappé le Duc de Cornouailles car il agressait physiquement votre fille. _

_-C'est vrai Charles, vous devriez monter voir Isabella, elle est dans un tel état._ Ajouta Emmet.

_-Ma fille exagère souvent vous savez. _

_-Comment ? EXAGERE ! _Hurlai-je hors de moi._ Il l'a frappée ! Elle a un hématome gros comme une pomme au visage, il a arraché son corset et sa poitrine était dénudée et ensanglantée quand je l'ai trouvée._

_-Pardon ? _Charles Swan me toisa méchamment, comme si je mentais.

_-C'est la vérité,_ trancha Emmet et sans que nous n'ayons le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Duc quitta la bibliothèque. Emmet lui emboîta le pas et j'en fis de même.

_-Jasper ! _Cria le Duc, en arrivant à hauteur de la chambre de la Duchesse. _Allez chercher Lady Renée, dites-lui que c'est d'une haute importance._ Il entra dans la chambre de sa fille et je l'entendis hurler.

_-Bon sang ! _

Sir Swan sortit aussi vite qu'il y était rentré et Emmet et moi eûmes du mal à le retenir, alors qu'il tenait des propos blasphématoires à propos du Duc de Cornouailles et la façon dont il allait lui faire regretter son geste.

_-Edward s'est déjà occupé de lui Charles, calmez-vous ! _

_-Charles que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Lady Renée l'air affolée.

_-Sir Newton a agressé notre fille, Renée ! _

Je vis la Duchesse blanchir et pousser Jasper pour rentrer dans la chambre. Elle ferma derrière elle et ce qui se passa ensuite, je ne le compris pas vraiment car je crevais d'envie de rentrer retrouver Isabella. J'entendais ses sanglots et ses cris depuis le corridor et mon corps semblait se déliter un peu plus à chaque seconde.

_-Charles ! L'heure est grave, Isabella est anéantie. Allez chercher Sir Newton !_ S'écria Lady Renée en sortant.

_-Pardon ?_ Le duc de Dutham regarda son épouse, ahuri.

_-Qu'il s'excuse, qu'il fasse quelque chose ! On ne peut la laisser ainsi. Il s'agit du Duc de Cornouailles, Charles !_

_- Pardonnez-moi Lady Renée, mais tant que je serai vivant, je ne laisserai aucun homme qu'il soit Duc ou manant traiter ma fille avec une telle violence. _

_-Peu importe Charles! Nous célébrons les fiançailles demain, il faut trouver une solution ! Et vous ? Que vous est-il passé par la tête d'intervenir ? _Les propos de Lady Renée me laissèrent interdit et je ne sus quoi lui répondre.

_-Ses fiançailles ne sont plus d'actualité, Renée, _coupa le Duc, _il est hors de question que je laisse Isabella partir avec un tel homme ! _Je soupirai de soulagement.

_-Que vas-tu dire à nos invités ? Nous allons être la risée de tout le Cheshire. Allez, soyons raisonnable, le Duc avait certainement abusé de la boisson, il a dû dégriser et doit regretter son geste. _

_-Lady Renée, pardonnez-moi mais les propos que vous tenez sont absolument absurdes. _S'énerva Emmet.

_-Monsieur le Comte, je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à moi de cette manière. Charles ! Vous avez engagé Isabella depuis longtemps, vous ne pouvez revenir en arrière, même le Roi se réjouit de ses noces. Qu'allons-nous faire, si elle ne fait pas alliance au printemps prochain ? Savez-vous ce qu'on dit de votre fille à travers le royaume ?_

_-Je n'ai cure des rumeurs calomnieuses Renée, je ne sacrifierai pas Isabella pour la bienséance ! _

_-Vous n'imaginez pas les conséquences de cet acte Charles. Tous nos avantages nous seront enlevés, voulez-vous laisser Cholmondeley à Phil ? Est-ce cela que vous souhaitez ? Voir le travail de votre vie réduit en cendres ? Voir le château de vos ancêtres devenir un lieu de débauche et de luxure ? _

Le Duc se pinça l'arrête du nez en fronçant les sourcils. Emmet et moi étions suspendus à ses lèvres, tandis que sa femme massait sa nuque nerveusement, les lèvres douloureusement pincées.

_-Vous avez raison Lady Renée, je ne puis le permettre. _Finit-il par dire en se redressant.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, alors que le Duc cédait à sa folle épouse.

_-Allez chercher Sir Newton, s'il vous plaît, qu'ils se réconcilient au plus vite. _

_-Bien Monsieur_, s'inclina Jasper. Dans ma tête, je faisais bataille pour ne pas exploser et je réfléchis à un plan pour enlever Isabella de cette famille ignoble qui pour leurs avantages la donnait à un monstre.

_-Non ! Attends ! _Coupa Emmet et Jasper s'arrêta au bout du couloir. _J'épouserai Isabella. Je ferai alliance avec votre fille Charles, si vous le permettez._

Lady Renée et Charles Swan le toisèrent de surprise longuement, l'interrogeant du regard.

-_Vous allez briser le cœur d'Emily York._ Finit par dire Lady Renée.

_-Emily York a foule d'aspirants, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Charles, s'il vous plaît, accordez-moi sa main. _

Sir Swan jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son épouse, puis il soupira.

_-Nous allons étudier ta proposition, Emmet. En attendant, Jasper, faites en sorte que Sir Newton ne quitte pas les appartements qui lui ont été prêtés. _

_-Bien, Sir. _

_-Edward, descends aux écuries, récupérer les chiens et fermer. _Souffla Emmet et je m'exécutai avec comme un poids dans le fond du cœur.

Je passai un long moment à rassurer les deux chiennes d'Isabella. Isis avait deux dents cassées et j'espérais qu'elle n'eut pas de dommage interne. Je palpai sa mâchoire, ses oreilles, ses pattes, tout semblait normal et c'était le seul point positif de toute cette histoire.

Sachant que Jasper gardait la suite de Sir Newton, j'allai fermer les écuries moi-même. Quand je remontai dans l'aile ouest, Emmet n'était pas revenu à sa chambre et j'en déduisis qu'il était en train d'essayer de convaincre Sir Swan de lui accorder la main d'Isabella. Je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir écouté plus tôt. Je détestais Lady Renée de vouloir, malgré ce qui s'était passé, marier sa fille au Duc de Cornouailles. Si le Duc de Dutham ne laissait pas Isabella à Emmet, je me débrouillerai pour quitter l'Angleterre avec elle. Peu importe ce que je risquais, je ne le laisserai plus jamais s'approcher d'elle, quitte à le tuer moi-même.

Ne trouvant aucun répit, ni calme, je faisais les cents pas entre ma loge et la suite d'Emmet. Quand la serrure s'activa, je bondis vers la porte.

_-Alors ? T'a-t-il dit oui ? _Demandai-je tandis qu'il refermait derrière lui. Il fit non de la tête. Je faillis m'arracher les cheveux tellement j'étais effondré.

_-Il y réfléchit Edward, on doit trouver la meilleure solution. Isabella veut te voir, allons-y. _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Allez, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit !_

Je suivis silencieusement Emmet dans les couloirs sombres et déserts du château. Il ouvrit une porte de service quand nous eûmes traversé discrètement l'aile sud. Au bout d'un grand couloir au papier défraîchi, il me fit entrer dans une chambre simple, joliment décorée. Rosalie nous offrit un sourire en nous intimant à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle me montra une porte sur la droite et chuchota.

_-Si je frappe, tu as quelques secondes pour quitter la pièce. Lady Renée est couchée et Sir Charles ne viendra pas déranger Isabella, mais sait-on jamais. _

_-Merci Rosalie. _

_-Je t'en prie Edward, sois doux avec elle, elle est bouleversée. _

_-Tu peux compter sur moi. _

_-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce-pas ? _Demanda Emmet.

_-Plus que ma vie,_ répondis-je sérieusement, en appuyant sur la poignée.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Isabella avec timidité et gêne. Emmet referma derrière moi. C'était pour le moins étrange de pénétrer ainsi son intimité. Elle était étendue sur le dos, au bord du lit, un épais édredon couvrant son corps.

_-Edward !_ Chuchota-t-elle dans un sourire alors que j'avançais doucement vers elle.

_-Vous vouliez me voir, Mademoiselle._ Dis-je doucement en me plantant, parfaitement immobile au pied du lit.

_-Oui, viens, s'il te plaît._ Elle sortit sa petite main de dessous la couverture brodée et je contournai le grand lit pour m'approcher alors qu'elle se redressait difficilement contre la tête de lit matelassée. Je pris la main qu'elle me tendait et elle tira sur mes doigts pour que je m'approche.

_-Assieds-toi, _susurra-t-elle en se décalant légèrement. Je pris délicatement place, face à elle sur le rebord de l'épais matelas.

_-Comment vous sentez-vous Mademoiselle ?_ M'enquis-je immédiatement.

_-Humiliée et blessée, mais je me sens bien mieux à présent que tu es là. Edward s'il te plaît, tutoie-moi et appelle-moi Bella. _

_-D'accord Bella, tout ce que tu veux._ Elle me regarda avec douceur, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son magnifique visage.

_-Est-ce douloureux ?_ M'inquiétai-je en effleurant sa joue. Sa main, glissa sur la mienne et elle la déposa doucement, bien à plat, sur sa contusion.

_-Ça l'est, mais tu fais partir le mal Edward. _Je me noyai sous l'intensité de son regard en caressant sa pommette, oubliant tout face à sa beauté.

_- Tu es si belle et si douce, je déteste que tu souffres Bella. _Elle hocha la tête et ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens sur sa joue.

_-Comment se porte Isis, Edward, l'as-tu trouvée ? _

_-Oui, elles vont bien toutes les deux, ne t'inquiète pas pour elles. Isis a deux dents cassées mais ce n'est rien. L'important, pour l'instant, c'est toi Bella. Tu dois aller bien mon ange. _

_-Alors fais disparaître ce mal, Edward. _Elle fit glisser ma main jusqu'à ses lèvres et posa plusieurs baisers brûlants dessus. J'arquai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment je pourrais faire disparaître ses blessures. Mais silencieusement, elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de moi en écartant les pans de sa robe de chambre en soie. Ses épaules se retrouvèrent découvertes de chaque côté du col rond de sa chemise de nuit. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les marques de doigts violacées sur sa peau.

-_Oh Isabella, mon ange, je suis si désolé._ Ma main quitta sa joue pour l'arrondi de son articulation meurtrie.

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward. _Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant mon contact. _Tu es si doux, mon amour, toi seul peut guérir mes blessures. Edward, je ne veux plus penser à lui en voyant ses marques. Fais-moi oublier qu'il a touché mon corps, s'il te plaît._ Sans tarder, je me penchai sur la Duchesse et posai mes lèvres sur sa joue.

**Isabella**

Délicatement, il embrassa chaque millimètre de ma peau abîmée. Et comme dans mes songes, son nez longea la ligne de mon cou, le parsemant de baisers aussi délicats qu'une plume. Je frissonnai à son contact tendre. Ses lèvres caressèrent mon épaule avec une extrême délicatesse et sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux et s'y perdirent.

_-Tu es si belle ma Bella,_ souffla-t-il plusieurs fois contre ma peau alors que je m'alanguissais sous son toucher céleste. Il n'était que légèreté et patience et avec sa douceur naturelle, il déboutonna progressivement le col de ma chemise de nuit. Peu à peu, celle-ci descendit sur ma poitrine, exposant mes écorchures à sa vue. Patiemment, Edward passa ses lèvres dessus, une par une et avec précision. A aucun moment, il ne toucha un autre endroit que ceux blessés par le Duc.

_-Bella, mon amour,_ souffla-t-il contre l'arrondi de mon sein,_ regarde-moi,_ je détaillai son visage penché sur mon corps et jamais il ne m'avait semblé si beau. Son souffle chaud qui s'écrasait sur ma peau et ses lèvres humides qui glissaient sur mon épiderme me firent oublier tout le reste et je fermai les yeux pour mémoriser l'intensité de ce que je ressentais pour lui à ce moment-là et le garder, à tout jamais.

_-Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît,_ chuchota-t-il. Et il me laissa joindre mes lèvres aux siennes. Ses mains frôlèrent mes seins et se logèrent de chaque coté de mon visage. Il avança pour approfondir notre baiser et quand je sentis sa respiration accélérer dangereusement je pris conscience que mon cœur menaçait d'exploser. Ce premier baiser était magique et je n'avais aucun mot qui me venait pour décrire la sensation d'avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un abandon total. Il se recula un peu, je pus reprendre de l'air. Il me jaugea une seconde puis me demanda en chuchotant :

_-Bella, mon amour, y a-t-il un autre endroit où tu souffres ?_ Implicitement, il me demandait si le Duc m'avait touché ailleurs. Je fis non de la tête et il caressa mes boucles qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller dans mon dos. Il semblait légèrement soulagé. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin de mon cou et cette fois c'est sa langue fraîche qui courut avec légèreté sur mon épiderme.

_-Ma Bella, ta peau est si douce et tu sens si bon…_ Il m'embrassa encore. _Je suis entièrement épris de toi…_ Je soupirai comblée. _Si tu n'avais pas de titre, mon amour, je t'aurais courtisée pendant des mois pour obtenir ton cœur et avoir ta main… Si je pouvais t'épouser, je t'honorerais et te chérirais avec passion, Bella. Tu es la plus magnifique personne que cette terre porte et aussi déraisonnable que cela puisse paraître, je tuerais pour toi Bella. _

_-Cela serait fou, en effet. _Soufflai-je perdue dans le bien-être.

_-Bella, si Lady Renée s'obstine à vouloir te marier avec n'importe quel déséquilibré, je t'assure que je ferai en sorte que tu sois veuve avant même qu'il n'ait pu te regarder. _

_-Mon amour, c'est très touchant, mais crois-tu que je te laisserais prendre le risque d'être pendu ? _

_- Je préfère être pendu que te voir maltraitée. Si Emmet n'obtient pas ta main, il faudra que tu te prépares à cette éventualité. _

_-Emmet a demandé ma main ? _M'exclamai-je surprise. L'index d'Edward se posa sur mes lèvres.

_-Chut amour ! Ne nous fais pas prendre. _

_-Mais Edward, c'est impossible ! Charles sait parfaitement que je serais incapable de lui donner mon corps. Il le sait et il veut m'unir uniquement pour voir une descendance masculine sauver Cholmondeley. Il n'acceptera jamais. _

_-Sois optimiste mon amour et imagine les perspectives. Toi, chaque jour, non loin de moi, à Peckforton. _

_-Ça serait merveilleux. _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

_-C'est probablement absurde comme plan, mais j'ai aussi pensé à quitter le pays avec toi, mon amour. _

_-J'y ai pensé également Edward et je te suivrais au bout du monde, si tu me le demandais._

_-Alors la décision de tes parents scellera notre avenir Bella, mais sache que peu importe ce qu'ils décideront, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal. _

_-Je t'aime Edward Cullen,_ souris-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et ses mains se perdirent à nouveau dans mes boucles.

Edward câlina mon visage pendant de longues minutes encore, jusqu'à ce que le Comte chuchote derrière la porte. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta ma chambre, en me laissant sa veste de tweed protectrice qui sentait si bon, dissimulée sous mes draps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

**Edward**

Je délaissai ma Bella à regret mais jamais je ne m'étais senti si léger. Elle était d'accord pour épouser Emmet si ses parents le permettaient et dans le cas contraire, nous quitterions l'Angleterre ou nous nous cacherions quelque part. Quand je me laissai tomber sur la couche de ma loge, le goût de ses lèvres encore présent sur les miennes m'offrit de sublimes rêves dans lesquels Bella et moi étions heureux.

Lorsque l'aube perça, je me précipitai au chenil pour m'assurer qu'Isis se portait bien. Je fis ensuite un tour dans les écuries et ne fus pas vraiment surpris d'y trouver le laquais de Sir Newton en train de ranger les affaires de chasse du Duc.

_-Allons bon vous partez ?_ Demandai-je.

_-Hé bien oui, apparemment Sir Newton a quitté Cholmondeley très tôt ce matin, il semblerait qu'il ait des affaires urgentes à gérer en Cornouailles. _

_-Quel dommage,_ soufflai-je hypocritement, _avez-vous besoin d'aide ?_ Proposai-je néanmoins au jeune palefrenier.

_-Merci Edward, c'est très aimable à vous mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire._ Je n'insistai pas davantage et gagnai les cuisines. Jasper n'était pas là et j'en fus déçu car j'aurais aimé qu'il m'en dise un peu plus sur le départ de Sir Newton. Alice fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'il avait quitté la propriété et avala rapidement son café pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Isabella. Avant de quitter la table, elle murmura à mon oreille :

_-Dois-je lui transmettre un message ou vous avez assez conversé cette nuit ? _

_-Dis-lui que je l'aime et qu'il me tarde de la voir. _

_-J'imagine qu'elle peut te trouver aux écuries ? _

_-Absolument, avant le départ de l'équipage en milieu de matinée. _

Alice me fit un clin d'œil et sortit par l'escalier de service. Je finis lentement ma collation avant d'aller réveiller le Comte. Ce matin-là, il ne grogna pas, il ne beugla pas. Il se contenta de sourire et de quitter sa couche. Dire que cela me sidéra n'était pas vraiment le cas, j'étais complètement désorienté. Il se prépara sans râler, mangea avec son exemplaire du Times et fut prêt en temps et en heure. La seule chose que j'appris sur l'origine de sa bonne humeur, fût que Rosalie et lui avaient eu une conversation intéressante la nuit dernière.

J'allai préparer nos chevaux pendant qu'il se joignit au brunch qui avait lieu chaque matin avant le départ, le temps que tous les participants soient prêts. Fuego et Athos furent sellés en quelques minutes et quand je sortis de l'écurie, je fus surpris de voir mon amour dans une de ses luxueuses toilettes s'éloigner vers le bassin de Vénus avec son père. Ils marchaient lentement et à voir les gestes saccadés des mains du Duc de Dutham, il semblait être le seul à s'exprimer.

_-Mauvaise nouvelle,_ souffla Emmet, alors qu'il regardait dans la même direction que moi. Je focalisai mon regard sur le jeune Comte.

_-Viens, allons détendre les chevaux. _Nous nous mîmes en selle et nous nous écartâmes du groupe.

_-Le Duc et moi avons parlé ce matin, il consent à me donner la main d'Isabella. _

_-C'est une excellente nouvelle !_ Criai-je content.

_-Pas vraiment,_ trancha-t-il. J'arquai un sourcil. _Il y a une condition à cela. _

_-Laquelle ? _

_-Le Duc sait parfaitement que si Isabella et moi nous nous unissons, c'est uniquement pour la libérer de ses obligations envers Newton. Or, le Duc veut marier sa fille pour avoir une descendance directe. Alors il veut nous faire jurer qu'Isabella et moi mettrons tout en œuvre pour assurer une descendance à Cholmondeley_.

_-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, jamais il ne pourra vérifier si oui ou non, vous avez des relations physiques. _

_-Je sais, mais je ne peux lui mentir. Charles est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi et il a toujours été franc et honnête avec moi et ma famille en général. Je comprends son besoin d'assurer l'avenir de Cholmondeley, moi-même j'ai besoin que mon épouse enfante pour transmettre mon patrimoine mais je ne pourrai jamais aimer physiquement Bella. Cela m'est juste impossible et je ne peux trahir Charles ainsi et mettre en péril l'avenir de Peckforton. Je crois Edward qu'il va falloir que vous envisagiez de quitter la région Isabella et toi. Je vous donnerai de l'argent, j'arrangerai tout. _

_-Et tu épouseras Emily York ? Pourras-tu lui faire des enfants à elle ? _

_-Elle est grande et blonde, je ne la connais à peine, l'imagination m'aidera. _

_-Que deviendra Rosalie si Bella et moi nous nous enfuyons ? _

_-Elle restera à Cholmondeley, au service du Duc de Dutham et ensuite elle sera au service de cousin Philippe ou de sa descendance. _

_-Ton amour pour elle n'est donc pas suffisant. _

_-Je crève chaque jour à l'idée de l'abandonner mais Peckforton passe avant tout. La vie de centaine de gens dépend de mes choix. Mes aïeux ont mis des années à faire prospérer ce Comté et je ne laisserai pas l'Etat dilapider cette richesse sous prétexte que je n'ai pas d'enfant. J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, à la fin, c'est la seule option. Rosalie ne veut pas que je sacrifie Peckforton pour elle. _

_-Emmet ? Si tu épousais Isabella et que moi je l'aimais physiquement, pourrais-tu aimer les enfants de cette union comme les tiens ?_

_-Absolument, Bella est comme ma sœur, ils seraient ma famille. _

_-La solution est là, si Isabella est d'accord._

_-Bon sang Edward ! Mais tu es un génie ! Penses-tu qu'Isabella serait d'accord ? Je sais qu'elle ne voudra jamais s'unir à moi de cette manière mais avec toi ? Hors mariage ?_

_-Je crois qu'Isabella m'a déjà envisagé comme amant si son père t'accorde sa main. _

_-J'essaierai d'en parler avec elle. Je dois avoir sa confirmation avant de m'engager auprès de Charles. Je reviens Edward. Oh non, après tout, viens avec moi ! _Il partit en trottant vers le grand bassin là où ma Bella et son père revenaient en marchant tranquillement.

Je restai à quelques longueurs derrière Emmet et Charles enleva son chapeau pour le saluer tandis que Bella faisait une petite révérence. Sa joue était entièrement bleue maintenant et je dus me faire violence quand je mis pied à terre pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras.

_-Charles ? Puis-je vous emprunter Jolie Isabella pour converser quelques instants ? _

_-Bien sûr Emmet, mais ne te mets pas en retard, nous partons dans quinze minutes. _

Sir Swan s'éloigna sans me jeter un regard et Emmet mit pied à terre pour rejoindre Bella. Mais celle-ci ne fit pas du tout attention à lui car ses yeux étaient perdus sur moi et je devinai qu'elle avait pleuré.

_-Isabella ? Vous vous sentez bien ? _Demandai-je en coupant la parole à Emmet. De toute façon elle ne l'écoutait pas.

_-Mon père a renvoyé Sir Newton._

_-Et c'est pour ça que vous pleurez ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ? Non ?_

_-Oui, je suis contente en fait, cela signifie qu'il pourrait consentir à me gager avec Emmet. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend triste Isabella ? _Demanda Emmet.

_-Je suis condamnée à faire un mariage de raison et non d'amour et ça me brise le cœur. Même si tu es de loin l'homme le plus merveilleux de la noblesse Emmet, nos titres ne nous permettront jamais d'être pleinement heureux. _

_-Isabella, Edward a eu une idée brillante ! Elle va te paraître absurde certes, mais ça serait là la fin de tous nos problèmes. _

_-Jet'écoute Emmet. _

_-Voilà, et bien Edward s'est proposé, dans la mesure où tu t'unies à moi, d'être ton amant. Je doist'avouer que même si en théorie ça parait farfelu, je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Cela ne me dérangerait absolument pas. Serais-tu d'accord avec ça ?_

La Duchesse ne répondit pas à Emmet, elle était rouge de honte et je pensais en moi-même qu'il aurait peut-être pu être plus délicat.

_- Je suis prêt à mentir à ton père, _reprit-il,_ si vous m'assurez que vous pourrez donner un enfant à Peckforton et à Cholmondeley et je peux garantir d'aimer votre progéniture comme si c'était la mienne._

_-C'est absurde comme idée, tu proposes qu'Edward consomme l'union à ta place et te donne un héritier ? _

_-Absolument et je jure de lui donner tous les droits qu'un héritier direct puisse avoir._

_-Tu serais d'accord avec ça Edward ?_ Demanda Bella en rivant ses yeux aux miens.

_-Oui, je laisserai la paternité à Emmet, si cela me permet d'être près de toi et de te voir comblée. _

_-Vous pensez réellement que cela peut fonctionner ? C'est un bien lourd secret à porter pour nous trois. _

_-Quatre. Je pense, Isabella, avoir moi aussi droit à ne pas t'être fidèle. _

_-Voyez-vous ça ? Et avez-vous une maîtresse particulière en vue monsieur le Comte ? _

_-Absolument, au moins depuis dix ans._

_-Je ne pense pas que Rosalie sera d'accord avec ce plan machiavélique. _

_-Parle-lui Isabella, je sais que tu trouveras les mots pour la convaincre, dis-lui que je lui serai dévoué jusqu'à ma mort si elle accepte. Je dois aller convaincre ton père maintenant. Edward ? Allons-y avant que l'équipage ne parte sans nous. _

_-Oui allons-y,_ je sautai en selle et me tournai vers la femme que j'aimais. Elle me fit un sourire rougissant mais ô combien sublime.

_-Bonne journée Bella. _

_-Merci Edward, sois prudent. _

_-Je le serrai, prends soin de toi, je t'aime. _

Elle m'offrit un nouveau sourire en coin absolument adorable qui fit tressauter mon cœur. J'intimai à Athos de se mettre à trotter pour rejoindre Emmet qui s'était déjà éloigné.

**Isabella**

En rentrant dans mes appartements, mon allégresse était telle que je ne pouvais me contenir physiquement et sautillai partout. Aux oubliettes Satan Newton !

_-ROSALIE ! Rosalie !_ Criai-je à tue-tête, bondissant de pièce en pièce dans l'aile sud pour la trouver.

_-Oui Bella ?_ Demanda-t-elle quand enfin je la découvris occupée à broder dans le petit salon bleu.

_-J'ai une nouvelle extraordinaire ! Tiens-toi bien !_

Je me laissai tomber près d'elle sur le petit canapé aux tissus azurs. Elle délaissa sa broderie et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

_-Tout d'abord, Sir newton a quitté le château._

_-Oui Alice me l'a dit._ Sourit-elle radieuse. _Es-tu soulagée ? _

_-Oh que oui, mais la grande nouvelle n'est pas là, Emmet a demandé ma main. _

_-Je le sais aussi,_ souffla-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise, _il m'en a parlé, c'est une bonne chose pour toi Bella, enfin, si ton père est d'accord. _

_-J'espère qu'il le sera, pour ça Emmet va lui jurer de lui donner un descendant. Mais tu sais à quel point nous sommes gênés de nous aimer physiquement. Alors il est d'accord pour qu'Edward soit mon amant et il reconnaitra comme siens nos enfants à venir. Rosalie, je serais la plus heureuse si ces noces avaient lieu, qu'Emmet et toi vous vous aimiez enfin, en toute tranquillité. Il pourrait t'aimer, te chérir, il m'a juré de t'être dévoué jusqu'à sa mort si tu acceptais notre union. _

_-C'est parfaitement ridicule Bella, tu me demandes d'accepter ton union avec l'homme que j'aime ?_

_-Oui, Rosalie, il ne sera mon époux qu'aux yeux de la société. Je l'aime certes, mais comme un frère, je ne te jalouserai jamais et je ne vous trahirai jamais. _

_-Tu me proposes donc d'être la maîtresse de ton époux qui lui-même te laisserait son valet comme amant ? _

_-C'est exactement ça, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux ? _

_-Vous êtes donc tous devenu fous ? Nous irions tous en enfer Bella ! _

_-Probablement, mais je préfère la damnation avec Edward que le paradis avec Sir Newton. Et je suis certaine que tu me seras reconnaissante quand nous serons enfin dans l'intimité de Peckforton et que le Comte de Cheshire te sera entièrement dévoué. _

_-Cette idée est complètement folle mais je dois admettre que je préfère voir le Comte faire alliance avec toi que de te voir quitter Cholmondeley comme une voleuse. Et voir cette Emily York poser ses lèvres parfaites sur celles d'Emmet. J'exècre cette femme de tout mon être. _

_-C'est la seule solution que nous avons pour ne pas t'abandonner Rosalie. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à t'offrir, du moins si Père y consent. _

_-Il y consentira, il n'a pas le choix, Lady Renée doit sauver la face._

_-Alors es-tu d'accord ? _

_-Je pense que c'est dans l'immédiat, la solution la moins pire, même si elle nous damnera tous. _

_-Je veux t'entendre dire que tu es d'accord. _

_-Je suis d'accord. _

_-Oh ! C'est merveilleux !_ Hurlai-je. _ Rosalie, je dois être à mon avantage ce soir, crois-tu qu'on pourrait dissimuler ces vilaines marques ? _

_-Je ne pense pas, mais Lady Renée trouvera aisément une excuse. Quelle robe désires-tu porter ? _

_-La bleue pâle, en satin. Rosalie ? Tu es certaine que tu me suivras à Peckforton ? _

_-Bella ! Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais te laisser seule, dans ce château moyenâgeux avec comme seule compagnie cette bête inculte qu'est le Comte ! _

_-Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'épargner des soirées entières à écouter ses exploits de chasse. _

_-Ah ! Je me sacrifierai pour toi ! _

Sans attendre, j'enlaçai mon amie en riant de l'ironie qu'elle avait mise dans sa dernière phrase. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que Charles Swan autorise notre mariage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Edward**

Ce soir-là le dîner s'éternisa, que ce soit dans la grande salle de réception de Cholmondeley ou dans les cuisines des domestiques. Rosalie, assise à un coin de la table, se rongeait les ongles. Elle était absolument terrifiante enfermée dans son mutisme et bien qu'Alice essaya de la dérider, rien n'y fit. Elle était aussi anxieuse que moi. Alors quand la musique du grand orchestre commença à résonner dans tout le château, elle se mit à faire les cents pas autour de la grande table en chêne. Un des serviteurs ricana en entrant dans la grande pièce et lança avec amusement :

_- Le Comte de Cheshire et Mademoiselle Isabella ouvrent le bal, ça sent le roussi pour Miss York !_

Les deux cuisinières se mirent à rire et Rosalie fit pour la première fois de la soirée un sourire. Le majordome nous apporta la confirmation tant attendue quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Le Duc a accordé la main d'Isabella au Comte ! _Il fit une moue triste et Rosalie tapota sa main alors qu'il se laissait tomber lourdement sur la chaise au bout de la table.

_-Vous saviez qu'elle quitterait Cholmondeley tôt ou tard, _tenta la vieille cuisinière, visiblement ravie.

_-Elle va tellement nous manquer ! _Pleurnicha-t-il.

Moi, je me frottai les mains et vis clairement Rosalie jubiler elle aussi. Mais pour l'heure, elle faisait preuve d'empathie envers le majordome qui semblait vraiment attaché à la Duchesse, future Comtesse de Cheshire.

_-Je me souviens encore de ses premiers pas,_ ajouta-t-il bouleversé. _Elle était si mignonne._ Tout le personnel présent alla de son commentaire et j'étais heureux de voir que l'assemblée adorait la Duchesse et le Comte faisait visiblement l'unanimité dans l'équipe de domestiques.

Jasper une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, me fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

_-Alors c'est officiel, Le Comte et Isabella vont se marier, _lança-t-il pour ouvrir la conversation.

_-Oui, apparemment,_ soufflai-je comme si cela ne me concernait pas.

_-Tu dois être soulagé,_ remarqua Jasper.

Je hochai simplement la tête.

_-Alice doit être triste ? _Demandai-je pensant que ça détournerait la conversation.

_-Non, elle se réjouit pour Bella, elle espère juste que le Comte consentira à nous prendre à Peckforton. Alice, Rosalie et Isabella sont très liées, elles ont grandi ensemble, elles ne supporteraient pas d'être séparées. _

_-Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire à Peckforton mais c'est certain que la future Comtesse n'aura pas trop de deux dames de compagnie, les hivers sont froids et ennuyeux là-haut. _

_-Pourrais-tu en toucher quelques mots à ton maître ? _

_-Bien sûr, avec plaisir, j'adorerai que vous veniez Alice et toi, je vous apprécie beaucoup. _

_-Crois-moi c'est réciproque et puis j'imagine que deux personnes de confiance de plus dans la confidence ne pourra que renforcer la sécurité de vos secrets. _

J'arquai un sourcil, sachant pertinemment que Jasper savait quelque chose mais ne sachant pas à quel point il était informé et ne voulant pas en dévoiler plus, je lui suggérai du regard de développer un peu. Il se mit à chuchoter après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans les parages :

_-Rosalie et le Comte sont très intimement liés et cela depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai ouï dire plus récemment que la Duchesse s'était un peu accoquinée avec le garçon d'écurie._ Il m'envoya son coude dans les côtes en riant. _Me crois-tu aveugle ? _

_-Je crois surtout que ton adorable épouse se confie trop à toi. _

_-C'est exact, je vais d'ailleurs aller la retrouver pour avoir vent des dernières rumeurs. Oh mais Edward, je te rassure, elle ne se confie qu'à moi et je ne me confie à personne. _

Je hochai la tête, comprenant parfaitement qu'il sous-entendait par là que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Je gagnai ma loge au rythme de la valse qui résonnait dans le château. Rosalie avait disparu, Jasper était monté rejoindre sa femme et la vieille cuisinière n'était pas ma compagnie favorite. J'étais mieux dans l'intimité de ma loge, là où seul le Comte pouvait déranger mon agréable moment. Après avoir remis un peu de bois dans l'âtre de la petite cheminée, j'ôtai ma chemise, ne gardant que mon maillot de corps et détendis mes bretelles, les laissant pendre paresseusement de chaque côté de mon pantalon côtelé. Je m'assis sur le bord de ma petite couchette pour défaire mes lacets et soupirai d'aise en me laissant tomber en arrière après être venu à bout de mes chaussures. Je restai de longues minutes à contempler le plafond éclairé par les flammes, écoutant la musique lointaine, un grand sourire étirant mes lèvres. Je pensais à la future Comtesse de Cheshire.

Je sursautai quand la porte de service s'ouvrit brusquement. Je fus complètement surpris de voir la Duchesse se glisser dans l'entrebâillement et j'entendis le loquet se fermer rapidement derrière elle.

_-Bella ?_ Soufflai-je étonné en me redressant, tentant tant bien que mal d'attraper ma chemise.

_-Pardon, pardon de mon intrusion. Je voulais absolument te voir, j'avais peur d'être prise dans la chambre du Comte. Es-tu présentable ?_ demanda-t-elle en restant tournée face à la porte.

_-Euh oui à peu près,_ dis-je, amusé par sa sollicitude. Elle se tourna et me détailla de haut en bas. Elle semblait rayonner de bonheur, ses yeux pétillaient et elle sautilla jusqu'à moi pour arracher la chemise de mes mains, l'envoyer au loin et nouer ses doigts aux miens pour me faire me lever.

_-Mon père a accordé ma main à Emmet. Je vais vivre à Peckforton Edward ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

_-Je sais, c'est une fabuleuse nouvelle. J'ai hâte d'être au printemps mon amour._ Je la fis tourner sur elle-même en la faisant passer sous mon bras.

_-Moi aussi, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse Edward._ Elle me tira vers elle et je la fis danser quelques pas. Elle se lova contre moi, sans se formaliser du fait que je ne portais qu'un très léger vêtement. Elle enserra ma taille et son nez, niché entre mes pectoraux, inspira fortement mon odeur. Je fis de même dans ses cheveux, soulagé qu'enfin, il y ait une issue positive. Je l'encerclai à mon tour de mes bras et la serrai contre moi, heureux qu'enfin elle se sente bien.

_-Edward ? _Chuchota-t-elle encore plus bas, après plusieurs secondes de silence remplies de tendresse et d'affection.

_-Oui Bella ? _

_-J'ai beaucoup dansé avec Emmet ce soir et nous en avons profité pour parler de notre avenir commun. _

_-Oui, et alors ? _

_-Alors, je crois que viv_re _ensemble à Peckforton sera magique, il veut faire aménager une chambre pour toi et une pour Rosalie juste à côté de notre suite, ce qui signifie Edward, que nous pourrons passer toutes nos nuits ensemble sans jamais risquer d'être découverts. De plus, il ne veut qu'Alice et Jasper pour s'occuper de nos appartements ce qui signifie qu'à Peckforton, dans l'intimité de nos quartiers, nous pourrons être comme deux vrais couples. _

_-Je suis certain que ça sera parfait Bella. J'ai hâte de partager mes nuits avec toi mon amour. Mais pour l'heure, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais être avec tes invités, faire bonne figure pour tes fiançailles ?_

_-La majorité des invités sont déjà partis, il ne reste que quelques vieilles barriques et n'oublie pas que je suis censée être encore souffrante. De plus ma chute dans les escaliers n'a rien arrangé et j'ai une terrible douleur dans le dos. _

_-Vraiment ? _Demandai-je alors qu'elle grimaçait en frottant ses lombaires.

_-Bien sûr que non,_ ricana-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en arrière pour se presser contre mes paumes qui arpentaient son dos. _C'est l'excuse trouvée par Lady Renée pour expliquer l'hématome sur ma joue. _

_-Ni pense plus Amour,_ souris-je en embrassant sa pommette du bout des lèvres. _Tu es donc dispensée de fin de soirée. _

-_Oui, en plus il est vraiment tard, Lady Renée est montée se coucher il y a plus d'une heure maintenant et mon père boit du scotch et fume des cigares avec ses amis. Je suis donc ici, dans la plus grande sérénité. _

_-Et que va dire le Comte s'il te trouve ici en revenant ? _

_-Il est avec Rosalie, je dois lui faire savoir quand je retourne me coucher. _

_-Tu as vraiment tout prévu._

_-On commence à s'organiser, il faut bien s'entrainer. _

_-Tu as raison, cela ne sera pas simple de faire bonne figure. Mais en attendant, cela signifie que pour cette nuit, nous avons un peu de temps._

_-Absolument et tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? _

_-Demande-moi ce que tu veux mon amour, je m'exécute. _

_-J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses Edward, que tu m'embrasses comme si ta vie en dépendait, comme si j'étais tout ce qui comptait, comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous deux…_ Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase et plaquai vivement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Un gémissement délicieux s'échappa de sa gorge et ses doigts glissèrent dans ma nuque. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur. Ma langue frôla ses lèvres gourmandes, elle se cambra contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher son corps car la passion m'aveuglait et sa volupté me rendit sourd. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur moi, elle me possédait entièrement.

Mes doigts tracèrent les contours de son visage de déesse, de son cou gracile, de ses clavicules et de ses épaules arrondies. Ma bouche embrassa lascivement les mêmes endroits et ma langue traina sur le même chemin délicieux. Pourtant, elle me repoussa doucement alors que j'arpentais, ivre de plaisir, le dessous de sa délicieuse oreille.

_-Je t'en prie Edward, arrête !_ Pleurnicha-t-elle dans un gémissement étouffé alors que mes mains quittaient son dos pour se placer sur sa taille fine et que je me redressai pour voir d'où venait le problème.

_-Qui y a-t-il mon amour ? _Son visage rougit, basculé en arrière avec les paupières closes, ne m'apprit rien sur son état d'esprit.

_-Je suis entièrement enflammée par tes caresses. _Chuchota-t-elle sans bouger.

_-Est-ce mal ?_ M'inquiétai-je.

_-Non, au contraire, je suis au bord de l'évanouissement tellement c'est fabuleux. _

_-Dois-je continuer ou arrêter ? _

_-Je veux que tu continues, mais permets-moi de m'asseoir, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus. _

_-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour._ Souris-je soulagé. Je la poussai alors doucement vers le bord du lit et elle s'assit gracieusement en plantant ses pupilles dans les miennes.

_-Et toi Edward, que veux-tu ? Je te suis, moi aussi, entièrement dévouée. _

_- Promets-le moi alors. J'aimerais avoir l'honneur d'être le premier homme à l'entendre._ Elle quitta le bord du lit et avant que je ne puisse l'en dissuader elle était à genoux, à mes pieds son visage dressé vers le mien et son regard rempli de tendresse.

_-Edward, mon amour, _elle attrapa ma main et la pressa contre son cœur_. Je jure de t'être dévouée, je jure de t'aimer et de t'être fidèle pour l'éternité. _Je la tirai pour la redresser, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi soumise. Je la pris sur mes genoux en même temps que je m'installai sur le bord du lit.

_-Je sais que tu ne m'offriras jamais de bague,_ souffla-t-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe. _Mais tu m'offres ton cœur Edward et ça a beaucoup plus de valeur à mes yeux. Le mien t'appartient déjà alors la seule chose que je peux t'offrir Edward, mon amour, c'est mon corps. Je veux que tu me possèdes entièrement. Je veux t'appartenir complètement. Notre union ne sera jamais bénie alors je ne veux pas attendre, fais-moi tienne Edward, ici et maintenant._

_-Tout ce que tu veux Bella._ Je la poussai délicatement sur le petit matelas et lui offrais avec dévotion toute la passion que j'avais pour elle.

**Epilogue**

_**New-York, 1954**_

**Edward**

Cette nuit de 1912, comme elle me l'avait demandé, j'avais honoré Bella pour la première fois. Et aujourd'hui après quarante-deux ans, je l'honorai encore avec la même ferveur, la même flamme et le même amour.

Le chaos laissé par la seconde guerre mondiale avait profondément changé les mœurs de l'Angleterre et la noblesse n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

Isabella Swan Cullen, officiellement mère d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts et de deux jeunes femmes blondes comme les blés n'illuminait plus de sa présence les évènements mondains d'Angleterre. Elle emplissait d'amour la résidence New-yorkaise que nous avions acquise, après avoir divorcé du Comte de Cheshire, il y a dix ans.

Alec, notre fils, qui avait le plus grand respect pour son père de bienséance comme il aimait l'appeler, nourrissait un amour sincère pour moi, son père biologique et pour sa nourrice qui était en réalité la mère biologique de ses deux petites sœurs.

Notre fils unique, installé à Cholmondeley avec sa femme après la mort de Charles et de Lady Renée ne vit pas d'inconvénient à ce que sa mère et moi quittions l'Angleterre pour nous unir sans complexe dans un autre pays et ainsi commencer une nouvelle vie.

Bella avait eu du mal à pleurer son père, disparu peu après la première guerre mondiale, elle l'aimait certes, mais elle lui en avait toujours voulu d'avoir fait passer Cholmondeley avant elle. Alors, quand Alec avait ramené une roturière charmante, elle l'avait aimée comme sa propre fille au grand dam de Lady Renée. Cette dernière avait été emportée par la maladie quelques mois après le mariage de notre Alec.

Jasper n'avait pas quitté Peckforton et à cause de Lady Isabella et sa passion pour l'élevage canin et équin, il avait encore aujourd'hui beaucoup de travail. Mais les lévriers de Peckforton jouissaient d'une renommée mondiale et Jasper était fier de vendre ses animaux aux familles les plus prestigieuses du monde. Nous avions d'ailleurs traversé l'Atlantique avec deux beaux spécimens. Alice passait la plupart de son temps à créer des tenues luxueuses que la nouvelle Comtesse de Cheshire vendait dans ses magasins d'Ascot, de Manchester et de Londres.

Dans le bureau de la patronne, au siège de la société, était exposé une des toiles coûteuses de la célèbre artiste New-yorkaise Bella Cullen. Cette toile représentait trois rossignols perchés dans une même cage qui semblaient chanter le printemps à toutes les saisons. Rosalie avait reçu beaucoup de propositions pour vendre cette toile. Mais elle aurait été incapable de s'en séparer. Elle représentait trente ans de vie secrètement heureuse à Peckforton.

Dans mon cabinet de New York, Isis et Athéna étaient immortalisées avec une précision déconcertante. J'avais parfois l'impression que leurs yeux si expressifs me surveillaient. Cette peinture me mettait parfois mal à l'aise mais tous les clients fortunés de New York qui venaient faire soigner leurs bêtes chez moi l'admiraient. On m'avait, comme à Rosalie, à plusieurs reprises proposé beaucoup d'argent. Mais j'aurais été bien fou de m'en séparer. _« Ma femme me tuerait si je la vendais » _m'excusais-je en riant à chaque fois. Et cela suffisait à faire cesser les propositions indécentes.

Je fermai mon agenda après avoir pris quelques notes pour le lendemain et je bouclai pour la nuit mon cabinet. Je descendis la rue et m'arrêtai pour récupérer les soixante roses blanches que j'avais commandées pour ma femme. Le bouquet était vraiment imposant et je m'en réjouis, rien n'était trop beau pour elle. Une centaine de mètres plus bas, je montai les cinq marches du perron de notre maison sur la cinquième avenue. Je laissai le bouquet dans l'entrée et traversai la salle à manger. Au-dessus de la cheminée, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'une des plus belles toiles de notre collection. Elle mesurait deux mètres de long sur un mètre de haut. Le lac de Peckforton au premier plan, dans lequel se reflétaient les tours du château. Sur le côté, discrètement, un jeune couple d'amoureux alanguit sous un saule pleureur. La demoiselle avait de grandes boucles brunes et le jeune homme une tignasse désordonnée brune cuivrée qui avait toujours donné des sueurs froides à l'artiste car reproduire cette nuance avec exactitude relevait du miracle selon elle.

L'artiste était justement elle aussi alanguie sur le canapé Chesterfield de notre salon dans lequel je rentrai discrètement. Je le contournai après avoir déposé mon manteau et mon chapeau à la patère. J'avançai à pas feutrés sur l'épais tapis pour ne pas rompre la quiétude de ce lieu toujours paisible. Je glissai une main sur son épaule par-dessus l'accoudoir, je la sentis frémir. Elle délaissa son livre pour se tourner imperceptiblement vers moi.

_-Comment vas-tu ?_ Soufflai-je en posant un baiser sur son front, inspirant au passage son odeur délicieuse.

_-Bien mieux, maintenant que tu es là. _Répondit-elle affectueusement. Ces mots, qu'elle murmurait chaque soir, me faisaient toujours sourire. J'attrapai l'épingle argentée qui retenait ses cheveux en chignon. Je libérai ses boucles brunes désormais parsemées de mèches cendrées brillantes qui la sublimaient encore plus. Mes doigts glissèrent dans sa nuque, sa tête bascula en arrière, mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge tandis qu'elle m'enlaçait de ses bras fins. Mon être s'enflamma encore sous son toucher et je savais que jusqu'à la mort elle me ferait cet effet.


End file.
